Legendz
by ProztheTurtle
Summary: Elita is a spy for the most unimaginable person in Hyrule. Ganondorf. Sent to follow Link, what happens when she befriends the Hero instead of killing him? AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

My name is Elita. I see you've realized it's not a normal name. I am not a normal person. The girls of this era and previous eras, burn my checks with shame. Damsels in distress pfft!More like zombies with no brains and really high pitched loud annoying voices. This is my story. It is not a story about damsels in distress, except for the stupid princess... It is a story of how I helped the Hero of Time and a story of how two enemies, though they didn't want to be enemies became friends... It is a tale of friendship, love, hatred, war and of course adventure and daring.

When I was a baby I was abandoned. An orphanage took me in but, they had too many kids as it was. So when I was five, I left. I know they must not have searched for me very hard. I was a difficult child, I guess. I never wanted to stay behind and learn to cook and clean. I wanted to go to school and learn the things the boys did. After I left the orphanage I wandered out of Hyrule. After a year or so of traveling I arrived in the desert. It was a lonely place, and I had found a spring with oasis around it. I decided to settle there. It was harder then I could ever have imagined. The nights were cold and during the day you could cook an egg on the sand.

It was during the middle of one night when a man and a bunch of women found me. The man took pity on me and invited me to spend the night with them at their camp. I agreed and soon I was sitting in a warm tent in front of a fire and being served soup and meat. OH! The taste of meat! It had been many months since I had anything as delicious as that meal. The night passed by much too fast, and when morning came the man and the women packed all their stuff and mounted their horses. I watched from the tree line as they all started to leave.

I turned around about to leave when the man called me back. The man smiled and asked me if I would like to come with them. I remember smiling and nodding my head. The man grabbed my hand and pulled me up to sit in front of him on his horse. The ride to their desert home was only half a day. When we arrived I found I was the only child besides a two year old girl. It was then that the man came and told me his name. Ganondorf. From then on I was to be trained as an assassin. That's when my life truly began and when it ended.

* * *

I push open the doors to Ganondorf's private study. "Elita." He greets me, with a smile. His golden eyes glowing with welcome.

I bow and kneel. "My Lord."

"I thought I told you to call me Ganondorf when we're alone." Ganondorf draws himself up to his full height. His body is battle worn and covered in a few scars. He's a mountain of a man, and in in the small room he appears even bigger.

I rise and nod. "You have." I pronounce every word slowly and carefully. Ganondorf is widely known for his temper and even though I've never had it directed at me, it's best to be careful.

"Well then. Treat me as a friend, not as an over lord." Ganondorf leans over a book. His orange hair falling over his hypnotic eyes.

"But you are my over lord." I protest.

Ganondorf's head snaps up, a scowl is plastered all over his face. "Then follow my orders."

I frown and narrow my eyes. "If I follow anymore of your orders I'll become a meaningless slave."

Ganondorf smiles, and chuckles silently. "A meaningless slave who has a drive to kill those who stand in her way."

"It was you how wanted me to be trained."

"Indeed. I thought you'd be good at it and look and you today." Ganondorf smirks. "You're the best assassin I could ever hope to have under my command."

I bow my head, and don't reply. Flattery is what Ganondorf's good at, and it's best to let him think it works on me. But what he doesn't know, can be used against him... I hope. Ganondorf sighs and I smile, _Another problem goody_. "What's wrong? Plans to take over the world failing?"

"Yes. Some kid is going to all the temples and reversing my work." Ganondorf slams his hand down on the table. "A boy from Ordona province, or somewhere around there."

"Ganondorf you're almost as powerful as the Goddess's. Why don't you do something?" _Captain Obvious strikes again._

"Because that's not how the plan is supposed to go."

I sigh mentally, the plan. Everything has to go to plan or else Ganondorf will throw a hissy fit. "What are you going to do about it then?" I ask him quietly knowing what's coming.

"Learn to love his shadow. I want to know everything about him, where he sleeps, what he eats, how he fights."

"Recon? Ganondorf you can't be serious!"

"I am! Elita you are the best of the best. Right now I only want the best and most loyal knowing about this. Besides if it comes down to it I know you can take care of yourself."

I grit my teeth and think it through. "Fine I'll trail him..."

Ganondorf smiles at me, flashing pointy teeth. "Link. He should be heading to Castle town next. Go there and follow him."

I bow and head for the door. "Elita." I look back at Ganondorf over my shoulder. "Good luck." He murmurs before going back to his book. I smirk and leave the room. _I don't need luck._

I head up a flight of stairs to the equipment rooms. I grab a pack from the storage room and load it up with things I'll need. Sword, rope, matches, money and lots of it, cloak, food, bedroll, map._ Should probably take the Zora tunic too. Just in case_. I pause before leaving the storage room. I turn and head towards the exit. The morning sun blinds me as I leave the cool building. I smile as my closest and only friend Kelsey hands me the reins to my white horse, Basher.

"How long you gonna be away for?" Kelsey's high voice sounds higher than usual.

I tie my pack to the back of Basher's saddle and walk over to his left side."I don't know. As long as Ganondorf needs me to be I guess." I reply mounting the dark horse.

"Ganondorf uses you way too much. How long has it been since you've slept for more than two hours?"

I shrug and grin. "I'll see you when I get back."

Kelsey nods and heads back to the buildings. I smile and cluck my tongue. I guide Basher down the rocky path leading away from our hidden village. As Basher and I emerge onto a path leading to Hyrule field, a shiver racks through my body. I pull the reins back and Basher comes to a halt. I look dumbfounded at a man my age, as he comes riding down the path on a light brown horse. His light brown almost dirty blond hair is almost hidden under a green hat. His green tunic, white breeches, and worn leather boots are covered in dust.

"Hello." His voice is low and husky and sends more shivers down my back. He reins in his horse next to Basher. I nod and watch him through half narrowed eyes. The man tilts his head to the side watching me with hypnotic blue eyes. "Where did you come from?" I shrug as Basher shifts underneath me. "Do you have a name?"

"Eve Parlit." I blurt out my fake name.

"So it speaks." The boy smiles and my breathe gets caught in my throat.

"Uhn yea..." _Nice Elita. You have a million and one responses and all you can say is uhn yea. What the fuck is wrong with you this morning?_

The boy laughs. "My name's Link Monom." I freeze as Link smiles down at me. "You okay you look kind of pale."

I nod and dismount Basher. Without a sideways look at Link I murmur my good byes and start heading down the path to Hyrule field. "Wait up!" I hear Link cry.

I slow down and watch as he comes running after me. 'What?" I growl suddenly annoyed at him.

"Why did you leave like that?" Link pants as he catches up to me.

"Because I'm going to be late." I reply.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business."

"So?"

"You're nosy. Do you always pry into others lives this much?"

"Only with people I like." Link winks and I feel my face heat up.

"I'm going to Castle Town, to visit my friend Telma."

"That's where I'm heading. Do you mind if I tag along with you for a bit?"

I can't help but grin at the man. "Okay," I reply. "But promise me one thing."

"Anything." The honesty in his voice is loud and clear.

"Don't ask me any questions about me or my past."

**Author's note: Thanks for reading the first chapter :) Updates will be every few days (I hope). Ah well, I guess I'll explain a little. This takes place in the Twilight Princess world, in case you're curious. It is AU, but I'll try and stay within the lines for this... as much as a humanly can.. We're all tempted to do as much damage as we can right? ;) I don't own any of the characters except Elita... And sadly I don't own some of the ideas, just the plot line and Elita. Reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"For the last time could you please be quiet?" I snap. I look over at him riding his horse next to me with anger in my eyes. _Goddesses, he just doesn't shut up!_

"Why? I'm not prying." He says with a smug smile.

"No, you're right you aren't. You're just talking my ears off." I mutter speeding Basher up and hoping the increased speed will cease his constant chatter.

"Are you always so cranky?" he asks keeping pace with me.

"Yes."

"At least you're honest." He says. _Oh if you only knew._ I think bitterly to myself.

"Yeah, sure." I say as Castle Town finally comes into view. "Look." I say pointing to the castle.

"Castle Town." He says.

"No duh. Must you state the obvious?" I say sarcastically.

"Must you bag on everything I do?"

"Only when you're acting stupid. So, yes, basically everything."

"Remind me again why I let you come along with me?"

"Um, first of all I allowed YOU to come along with me, and second could you please shut up?" I say exasperated.

"Fine."

"Good." I say. _How is this idiot a threat? The only thing he appears to have going for him are his good looks. His brain? Insubstantial and constant onslaught of meaningless words. Ganondorf sent me on this mission? Does he suddenly think I have no capabilities?_

"So what did you say you were doing here again?"

"Really? You lasted, I don't know, about twenty seconds. Is that all you've got?" When he just stares at me blankly I sigh. "I'm going to visit a friend. Telma the bar owner." He raises his eyebrows but doesn't comment. _Thank the Goddesses._

"Anything else?" He asks.

"Now that sounded a lot like prying to me."

"My bad." He says and concentrates on the bridge that is getting closer and closer very quickly. "Do you want to know why I'm going there?" he asks and I look over at him. His piercing blue eyes look pouty, his lips drawn into a small frown, resulting in a face that resembles a child's sulk. _How is a child's sulk so cute?_

"Not particularly no. But you're going to tell me anyways so by all means continue."

"You know me so well." He says with a grin. "I actually need a wagon to transport some kids. I'm going to ask Telma if I can borrow hers."

"You know Telma?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes. She helped me out before."

"Why didn't you mention it?" I ask stopping my horse.

"I didn't think it was important at the time."

"You talked to me for two hours straight about absolutely nothing but didn't think that was important? What's wrong with you?"

"A lot of things, but I don't mind. I don't expect to be perfect." He starts his horse back up again and with a sulky face of my own I follow him.

"You definitely have some kind of mental disability." I mutter.

"Well I definitely don't have any physical ones." He winks at me. "If you know what I'm saying."

"Are you coming onto me?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Maybe."

"Well don't. I'm not looking for a relationship."

"Who said anything about a relationship?"

"You… I… what?"

"Exactly." He turns his face from me and I just stare and the back of his head. _What the hell? Did he just win that argument? I'm so confused. _For the next ten minutes it takes us to reach Castle Town he remains quiet. _Finally_. We both get off our horses and leave them standing next to the bridge. "You're not going to tie your horse up?" he asks glancing at Basher standing next to his horse, who he said was named Epona.

"No. You?" I reply looking at his horse.

"No."

"Okay then. Let's go." I grab my pack off of Basher and start over the draw bridge into Castle Town._ He doesn't appear to suspect anything. I thought my job would be better if I just watched from a safe distance but since he ran into me and he seems to have taken an unsuspecting liking to me I may just tag along with him. Secretly sabotage all his attempts against Ganondorf. It should be good and a lot easier then my other one. Perfect_. We walk silently side by side down the streets until we reach the turn off. We turn right and quickly head down the steps into the darkness of the alley. I can see the light coming from the bar's closed door thirty feet in front of us.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" I glance to my right and from the darkness emerges five shadowy figures. "You're quite the looker honey, why don't you ditch the boy toy and hang with us for a while?" The middle one slurs clearly drunk.

"You really want to back off before I relieve you of a certain anatomy of yours." I say coldly continuing towards the door.

"Oh, feisty. That's okay though, I like 'em like that." His hand wraps around my forearm and I swing towards him unsheathing my sword and driving it into his foot before swinging it up so it rests on his throat. He screams out in pain before freezing in position to avoid having his throat slit.

"Touch me again and I'll kill you. Got it?" I clip my face inches from his.

"Yes ma'am." He says, his voice coming out clearly.

"I'm glad we understand each other." I say removing my sword and putting it back. Suddenly there's commotion behind me and I swing around to see the man wielding a knife a few inches away from my face. Then I notice the hand tightly wrapped around his wrist.

"I wouldn't suggest you do that." Link's husky voice is quiet but strong as it echoes around the dark alley.

"Screw you." The man says clearly unfazed by Link. He rotates so his other fist, swings up and tries to punch Link in the stomach. Link knocks his hand away and then quickly slams his fist into the man's head. The man is knocked unconscious by the blow. I watch enrapt as Link fights off the other four men, one by one taking them down. The fight is over in what felt like hours but was really only thirty seconds flat. The man that pulled the knife on me opens his eyes and Link kneels down beside him.

"I think you owe the lady an apology." Link says darkly and when the man flips him the finger he slams his heel down on the man's foot, which I'd stabbed. After yelling out in pain he finally opens his mouth.

"I'm sorry! By the Goddesses I'm so sorry." He pants, cradling his foot in his hands.

"When we get back here you had better be gone or else." With that threat lingering on the man's mind Link stands up, grabs my arm and drags me into the bar. _Maybe Ganondorf was right to fear this man. He has some serious hand combat skills_. I try to get my mind off the part of me that swells inside over his show of courage… and manliness. _I had no idea he could do that. He must be quite the sight in a battle, wielding his sword and riding his horse… Stop that! Before you start drooling you idiot._

"Eve my dear! And Link hun! What are you doing together?" A voice rings out through the half empty bar and I smile as Telma rushes over to us, the skits on her hefty hips swaying back and forth.

"We ran into each other a couple miles outside of Castle Town." Link supplies as she pulls him into her arms and gives him a great big squeeze. He looks slightly uncomfortable in her hug. Next she locks me in a similar embrace.

"What are the odds, huh?" she asks. When Link goes over to the bar Telma quickly leans into my ear. "It is a coincidence, right?" she asks, her voice barely a whisper. I give her a guilty look. "When are you going to choose Eve? It's either good or bad, Zelda or Ganondorf. You're going to have to choose sides one day." I nod understanding. It's wrong what I'm doing. I work for Ganondorf as his personal assassin but behind the scenes I leak information to Telma and her group of good doers. Those opposing Ganondorf. "Well please don't get rid of this one Eve. He's special. He's-"

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm dying of thirst though." I smile as Link returns with a glass full of a dark liquid.

"No problem hun. Why don't you two come on out back, I've got some private tables back there." We follow Telma silently into the back of the bar where she seats us in a corner table far away from the other patrons. She pulls up a chair and sits down on the edge of the booth to talk with us. "I'd like to be vain and think ya'll came all the way down here just for me but I've got the feeling it's something more important than visiting an old friend."

"I need to borrow your cart to move the children from Kakariko village back to Ordon. It's safe enough for that now and their parents are missing them dearly." Telma grabs one of Link's hands.

"Of course sweetie. Bless your heart. Hyrule needs you now and you're here for us. The people will never be able to thank you." He blushes furiously.

"Please, Telma. It's the right thing to do." He says removing his hand from hers.

"Too many of us don't do that anymore. We do what's right for us, not for everyone." She gives me pointed look as she delivers these words._ By the Goddesses will she ever get off my case? She should be thankful I'm even helping her, not getting pissed off because I work for the opposite side, for the most part at least_.

* * *

"I'm want to be just like Link when I grow up!" Colin, _at least I think that's his name_, says again. I give him a dirty look.

"Listen, kid. If I tell you you're well on your way to being like him will you stop repeating that?" I ask. His eyes glisten as they widen.

"Am I?" he asks hope filling his voice and making it rise.

"You sure talk enough to be like him." I mutter but the kid finds that sufficient. The other three kids stare at me blankly. "What?" I ask finally getting annoyed with their stares.

"You don't seem like someone Link would spend time with." The tiny one says. _Malo, is it? Man I don't know. I don't even like children._

"How so?" I ask as Basher neighs and brushes up against the side of the cart the children are sitting in.

"You seem angry." The girl says. _Beth, I think?_

"Trust me, right now, I'm nowhere near angry." I say and the last one, Talo, crosses his arms.

"She meant in general. You seem angry at the world." I frown._ Since when did these kids become miniature Dr. Phil's? Acting like they know who I am after knowing me for an hour or two. This is why I dislike children. They're annoying and act like know-it-alls_. Ignoring them I move Basher up to the front of the cart where Telma and Link are talking.

* * *

"Thank you Telma! Are you sure you don't want an escort back?" Link shouts to the cart slowly moving away from us.

"Goodbye Link! Bye Eve! Take care of each other!" We both glance at each other sitting astride our horses on the outskirts of Ordon village. After a highly uncomfortable reunion with Link's people I, for some odd reason, am having trouble considering that I have to kill him. After seeing the way they all loved him, and relied on him I'm weary to take such a pure soul out of this world. I shake the thought from my mind. _Ganondorf would never forgive me if I failed. I'm starting to see what a real threat this Link is._

"So…" he says turning to me.

"So." I flip my hair back and look at him.

"What happens now?" he asks.

"I… can I ask you something?" I ask suddenly. _No Elita! Stop! If you ask about his parents you'll just feel sympathy for him and then you'll be further into this trap of… niceness._

"Anything." He says and once again I'm astonished by how true those words ring.

"What happened to your parents? They weren't in Ordon." I say and his eyes flash.

"You tell me first and I'll consider telling you in the future." He says.

"What makes you think I don't know my parents?" I ask.

"It's the look."

"You can't judge someone's life in one look." I say.

"I see it every morning in the mirror." He says solemnly and something in my chest pulls.

"They… they dumped me in the closest orphanage when I was still a baby. I don't remember them." I say quietly. _Why did I say that? Since when do I go around dishing out my sob story?_

"I'm sorry." He says reaching his hand out to touch me arm. I move away.

"Don't be. I wouldn't be who I am today if it hadn't of happened." I say curtly, trying desperately to hide the hurt I still feel from that abandonment.

"And do you like who you are today?" He asks. _How does he figure out all the questions that I'm constantly asking myself?_

"Yes." _No_. I say. "So, anyways. I wanted to know if I could… well can I tag along with you? I don't have anywhere else to go." I say looking up at him through my eyelashes. He smiles and nods.

"I'd love some company, **especially** from a girl. Most of the time I'm left saving the girls I know, not them helping me. It'll be nice to have someone fighting by my side and not just waiting for me to fix everything." His smile widens into a grin and then he rears back on Epona before setting off. I follow right behind him as the sun descends over the hills and we're surrounded by twilight.

**Author's note: Especially from a girl Link? *raise eyebrows* XD Haha. I agree with him though, it'd be nice if I were a guy (not that I am, cause I'm not...) I would... appreciate it if some of the girls *cough Zelda cough* could learn to take care of themselves...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Link and I set up camp in a small cave in eastern Hyrule field. The moon's high in the sky. I can hear crickets chirping as I roll out my bedroll. A crisp summer wind blows through the cave. With a sigh I walk over to Basher and untie my pack. I rummage inside until I find some food, and my matches. I walk back to my bedroll and strike a match. Quickly I light a few pieces of grass and blow on them. Soon I have a small fire going. I smile and warm my hands up. Even though it's summer it's cold, and I hate it. Summer is supposed to be warm. I love the cold, coming from a dry place and all but still.

"Is that all you have?" Link's voice comes from behind me.

I look over my shoulder at him and grin wistfully. "Yea."

"Do you want to share with me."

I scowl and shake my head. Link shrugs and walks over to his own bedroll. With a growl I rip a piece of bread and shove it in my mouth. I chew angrily and swallow. The words of the kids echo around my head. _You don't seem like someone Link would spend time with_. I feel my face burn as Beth's words run through my head. _Yes I'm an angry person. I hate the world and the world hates me._

I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around. Link's standing right behind me. His face is cast into the firelight and it takes my breath away. "Hi." I blush as my voice comes out as a squeak.

"I know I'm good looking but do you really have to scream?" Link gives me a lop-sided grin as I push him away.

"I didn't scream!" I protest turning back to the small fire.

"Yes, you did! Come on Eve don't deny it!" Link sits down beside me on my bedroll.

"I did not! Get off!" I elbow Link's side.

"But I just sat down!"

"Go sit on your own bedroll!"

"Bit it's lonely."

"Life's lonely." I snap at him shifting away from his gaze.

"You're different." He murmurs leaning his head on his hand.

"I try."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"Then how did you mean it?" I ask quietly.

"I meant it as you can take care of yourself, and you say what you mean and you mean what you say." Link closes his eyes and I find myself wanting to lean in and brush his cheek. I lean away as Link opens his eyes. "You're different from every girl I've ever known. Every other girl needs me to save them from something."

I blink slowly and let his words sink in. "Thank you. I think?"

Link smiles and stands up. "I'll let you get some rest. We should reach the temple tomorrow."

I tip my head back to look at him. "Have you gone to a lot of temples?"

"Enough."

"Enough is how many?"

"You enjoy questions don't you."

"Not as much as you do."

"Touche."

I smile and blink. "Good night Link."

"Good night Eve."

I sigh and grab a handful of dirt. _Ganondorf is going to kill me. He wants Link out of the way! I wonder how I should do it. Same thing he did to Zant? But...No he only destroyed Zant's mind. Besides I don't have that kind of magical ability_. I dump the dirt on the fire. Stiff after the long day of riding I climb into my bedroll. I close my eyes and sleep washes over me.

The rising sun shines right into my face. With a groan I pull the blankets over my head. "Come on Eve! Time to get up."

I roll over and pull the blankets over my head tighter. "Who the hell is Eve?" I mutter.

I hear a laugh and blink myself awake. I pull the blankets up a little and see a pair of feet. "Come on Eve don't joke around!"

I groan as the events of the past few days come rushing back to me. I push myself to my knees and the blankets fall to the ground. "Ughn!" I stretch cracking my spine and shoulder blades. I shiver and sit back down.

I feel Link prod me with the tip of his boot. "You're finally awake."

I nod groggily and start to roll my bedroll up. I gratefully smile at Link as he hands me a water skin. "Thanks."

"No problem."

I take a chug of water and then pour some into my hands and splash me face. "When we leaving?" I mutter grabbing a roll of bread from my pack.

"As soon as you're ready."

Link holds out a hand as I swallow the last of my bread. I look up at his weirdly attractive face, and feel like drooling again. _No! Don't fall for him! No! _I refuse his hand and roll onto my back. I tense my muscles and using my arms propel myself to my feet in one swift movement. I smirk as Link watches me with a dazzled look.I grab my bedroll and pack. I smile to myself and walk over to Basher. I stuff my bedroll into my pack and tie the pack onto the back of Bashers saddle.

Basher neighs softly and buts my arm with his head."Morning old man." I chuckle and scratch the spot between his eyes. I rub his neck and walk to his left side. I pull down the stirrup and with a grunt of effort throw my leg over his back. Basher shifts under me as I settle into the saddle.

"You okay?" Link walks up beside me holding onto Epona's reins.

"Fine. Just a little tired. I'm more of a night person."

"Same here."

I grunt and cluck my tongue urging Basher into a trot. I hear a faint curse word before the sound of Epona's hooves hurrying to catch up with us. Link and I lapse into silence with only the sound of hooves echoing around us. As we enter the narrow path leading to the bridge of Elden the hair on the back of my neck stands on it's ends. I look up and see a familiar figure standing on a cliff.

"Ganondorf." I breath.

Too late I remember Link's beside me. "What was that?"

"Canon!" I cry looking a head of us.

"I don't see a canon."

I blush and bow my head. "Sorry I was day dreaming."

Link raises his eyebrows and leans his head back to look at the top of the cliff. I look too and let out a sigh of relief when I don't see Ganondorf standing there. I urge Basher into a gallop leaving Link and Epona behind us in the dust. As we reach the bridge I slow Basher down to a halt. I lean forward in saddle until my forehead touches Basher's neck. "What am I going to do Bash? I don't want to screw Link up."

Basher nickers and shakes his head. I smile and sit up patting his neck, I sit there for a few minutes playing with Basher's mane. "I should probably head back and try to find Link eh?"

"Or Link could find you."

I jump as Link's voice suddenly appears out of nowhere behind me. "Umm or that. I suppose." I smile sheepishly.

Link gives me a weird look before leaning across to brush my hair. I stare at him dumbfounded as he blushes. "There was a piece of grass."

I blush and play with a piece of Bashers mane. "So how much farther to the temple?"

"Another half an hour."

"Okay." I yawn and scratch the back of my head.

"Tired?"

_Is it just me or does Link's voice sound amused?_ "None of your business."

"I was just asking."

"Maybe, but I'm telling you to bug off."

"Why should I?"

"Oh Lord Pry, why shouldn't you? I thought I asked you to not asking anything about me."

"You did."

"Then stuff a sock in it."

And stuff a sock in it, he does not. I nearly want chop off my own ears. But Link does enough talking that he could done it himself. As we cross the stone bridge I feel someone watching us. Slowly I scan the horizon nothing. "You should wait next to the Spirit's Spring."

Link's words snap me out of my daze. "Why?"

"Because the temple's under water and it's just dangerous."

"So I have a Zora Tunic."

"What? How?"

"The late Zora Queen and King were friends of mine."

"Oh."

Silence. _PEACE. QUIET! GODDESS THANK YOU FOR ANSWERING MY PRAYERS! _Link has finally shoved a sock in it! I give a content sigh, as we reach the Chicken Flying game. I pat Basher's neck and dismount. I ground tie him and head for the door to the game place. I push on the door, and it hits me in the face. "Ouch!" I cry.

"Nice Eve!"

"What?"

"It's a pull door!" I watch stupefied as Link pulls on the door and it opens.

"I knew that!" I snap and walk through the door rubbing my nose.

Link laughs and follows my through the door. I rummage in my pocket for a yellow rubee. I had it to the man and grab the gayly colored chicken. I smile and jump off the board sticking out of the rock wall. "WOOHOO!" Screaming with glee I force the chicken to spiral down to the Island of Riches. I let go of the chicken and land on the spinning part of the island. Reaching into my pack and pull out the Zora Tunic. Pulling it on over my clothes I pull the string on my bag tight. Smiling I dive off the spinning island into the waters of Lake Hylia.

As I surface I hear someone calling my name. I look around and see Link standing on the shore. I dive under water and swim over to him. As I reach the stone shelf I pop my head out of the water. I gasp as Link's face appears a few inches away from mine.

"Hi."

"Meep."

Link raises his eyebrows. "Meep?" He asks, his voice full of amusement.

"You surprised me."

I scowl as he holds out a hand. "Take the hand Eve."

"What if I don't want to."

"Just let me help you up."

"You've helped me enough. Now just get out of the way."

"Why?"

"Because I said too!"

"Just let me help you out of the water!"

"Fuck off Link!"

Link's face falls and he moves away from the edge of the cliff. I mutter under my breath and pull myself up onto the ledge with a grunt. I lay on my side and try to get the water out of my ears. I turn my head and look at Link. He's face is hidden in the shadows and impossible to read.

"Link...I'm sorry."

"I know."

I sit up and cross my legs. "Should we head down?" I ask quietly.

"Sure."

I turn away as he changes into his tunic. When he's ready I walk over to the edge and wait. He dives in and after few seconds I dive in after him

I grab onto the back of Link's tunic as he claw shots onto the monsters neck. I wince as Link points at the monsters eye. _Morpheel, I am so sorry_. I grit my teeth and raise my sword. I hesitate as Morpheel's eye looks up at me. I slam my sword into his eye. Link's arm snakes around my waist. I whip my head around and start to struggle as he pulls me away from the Aquatic Monster.

We watch as Morpheel thrashes around and hits his head against the wall. I hear a loud sound that sounds like a waterfall. My feet touch the ground and it suddenly hits me. _The water level is going down!_ The water drops below Link's head and he pulls his mouth guard from his face. Taking deep breaths of air. I pull mine off and feel the coolness of water on my face. I smile as the water drops to my waist, then to my ankles.

"That was..." Link's voice trails off.

"Different?" I suggest.

Link nods and shots me a glance. "You okay?" He asks.

I swallow and nod. "Fine." _NOT! Ganondorf's going to kill me!_

Link looks at me his eyes slowly traveling over my face. I blush and turn away from him. I walk towards the hole Morpheel made. "I think we can get out this way."

"But this light will take us to the Spirit's Spring."

I turn around in time to see Link step into a pale blue light. Scowling I walk over and walk around the light. Seems safe enough. Taking a deep breath I step into the light. I close my eyes as a warmth sensation starts to spread up my legs until I feel like I'm on fire. The heat disappears and I open my eyes. I look around in wonder as I stand on the overhang in the Spirit's Spring. _But how? Magic?_

I follow Link as he leads me over to the canon. He talks the whole way and I actually find myself listening. He talks about how he grew up in Ordon with Rusl as his mentor. When he starts to talk about the kids I frown. _What were they called again? Bridget? Calvin, Tom and Micheal?_

"Beth is such a sweetheart like her mom Sera. Talo and Malo get in so much trouble all the time. I had to save Talo from a group of hags once because he went running off into the forest. And Colin's so quiet, he says he wants to be me like me. I don't know what I should do. I haven't told him all the dirty little details about this kind of life. What do you think I should do Eve?"

I blink and tilt my head to the side. "I think you should tell him everything that you go through. Or almost everything. Everything that's important. If he still wants to be like you then you should encourage him. But I think he only wants to be strong and well liked as you are." _Holy crap I don't even like kids and now I'm giving Link advice about them. What has the world come to?_

"I see. I wonder what everyone will say back at Ordon when I go home."

"What do you think they'll say?"

We step onto a small island, just a few feet from Fyer's canon island. Link looks at me then looks away. "Have you heard anything about what's happened to me?"

I pause thinking it through. "I've heard a few things."

"Like?"

"That you've been parading all around Hyrule and it's neighboring province's to help your princess. Hoping to get close to her."

"What? I barely even know Princess Zelda!" Link's face turns red, and I smirk.

Fyer smiles at us and I hand him a red rubee. I walk into the canon and I close my eyes. I hear a loud bang and feel the wind running through my slightly damp hair. I slow down and land with a small thump on the landing pad.

I quickly get out of the way as the sound of the canon echos around the lake. A second after I move Link lands in the same spot I was in. He smiles at me and walks towards me. I freeze, remembering how close he got to my in the Water Temple. I watch him through narrowed eyes, as he gets even closer.

His eyes light up with amusement when he sees my reaction. "Relax I'm not going to bite."

I nod but still back away from him. I bump into something hard, and solid. I look over my shoulder to see a wall. "How did that get there?" I turn back to Link and chuckle weakly.

"Are you scared of me Eve?"

I've never noticed but Link's eyes are a piercing blue. "Umm... uhn... I'mnotscaredIjustdon'tlikepeoplebeingclosetome." I mumble.

Link smiles and backs away from me. "This far away enough?" He asks.

I scowl and head for the door sick of his attitude. As I yank it open someone comes running out pushing me flat on my butt. "Mr. Link!"

"Postman!"

"I have a letter for you from Princess Zelda."

**Author's note: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN! Way to smack into a door Elita -_- you klutz... But I still love you, you cold hearted, sarcastic person... Is it just me or did I make Link a total... what's the word... Show off I guess? SPACE ENCROUCHER? MY GAWD GET OUT OF HERE BUBBLE, YOU WEIRDO! *coughs* anyways, Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Remind me again why am I here?" I mutter under my breath in Link's ear. We're waiting for Princess Zelda, and so far the castle and the fancy outfits we're supposed to be wearing (I took mine off, because it was too small, and revealed a little too much skin, and curves), are making me nervous.

"You're here because the Princess wants to meet the woman who helped me defeat Morpheel."

I glance at Link. Ever since we've reached the palace he's been so stiff and formal. I raise an eyebrow as he turns to look at me. He smiles apologetically and I melt a little. _Maybe this side is the one I should be on... Maybe I should stop looking out for me all the time and focus on the greater good._

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the doorknob turning. Link and I hurriedly stand as a girl younger then I enters the room. The girl smiles at Link and walks quickly over to him. "Link welcome to the palace once again." The girl holds out her hand,

Link smiles and takes the girls' hand and bows kissing it. I try to keep any emotion off my face but it's hard. Link stands up still holding the girl's hand. He turns to me and smiles. "Your highness-"

"Link please call me Zelda." The girl gives a tinkly laugh, making me want to puke. _I know the kind, just another girl who'll need rescuing._

"Princess, may I introduce Eve. She helped me defeat the aquatic monster Morpheel." Link nods and I take it as my cue to bow.

"Your highness." I murmur.

Zelda's eyes rake over me. "What happened to the clothes I lent you?"

I bow even lower and close my eyes. "I'm sorry your highness, but they didn't fit. They were to small."

I hear a snort and the rustle of silk. I open one eye and stand dumbfounded as I watch as Zelda steals my chair and moves it closer to Link. I scowl and stand, watching,

"Link, what was it like facing that scary old monster?" Zelda coos placing a hand on his right leg.

Link shifts and shoots an uncomfortable look at me. "Not that bad since I had someone helping me. Eve was the one who killed the monster. Right Eve?"

Zelda gives me a nasty look as I nod fidgeting with the end of my tunic. "Right, but you did distracted it long enough for me to do it."

Zelda smirks and turns to me a glint in her eye. _Oh no. I've seen that devious glint before in Ganondorf's eyes. What's she planning? _"Eve tell me. Where did you grow up?"

I swallow and shot Link a glance. Link smiles and grabs Zelda's hand. "My Princess have you done something new with your hair? It looks beautiful today."

Zelda smiles and turns to Link. "Thank you for noticing Link." I take a deep breath and flash a grateful smile at Link. He winks at me before turning back to Zelda. I blush and turn my head away. The curtains on Zelda's window blow in the wind and catch my eye. I walk over to the window and sit on the ledge. The sun's about to sink below the buildings of Castle Town, and turns the sky a deep ruby red. I smile and watch the sun sink for a bit while listening to Link and Zelda chat in the background.

Right before the sun sinks below the horizon I look down at the palace's courtyard. I gasp and fall off the window ledge and into Zelda's room. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Link's kind face looking down at me. "What's wrong?" He murmurs helping me to my feet.

I look over my shoulder at the window and frown. "I thought I saw something."

"Like what?" Link asks walking over to the window.

I glance at Zelda who's glaring at me. I flinch and take a step back. _I can't say I saw Ganondorf. Link would know something's up. Zelda would exile me and Ganondorf would punish me for giving myself away. Why does she make me feel so childish?_ "Nothing." I reply looking at the ground.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive." I pretend to yawn and stretch. "I'm tired so I must have just nodded off and dreamed it."

"Maybe." Link muses crossing his arms. _Is it just me or does he have a knowing glint in his eye? Telma wouldn't have told him who I am right? Shut up Elita you're reading into this too much._

* * *

~~LINK~~

Eve leaves me standing next to the window. Her onyx black hair flies as she quickly spins around and walks over to Zelda. "Your highness it's been pleasant meeting you." Eve's low musical voice sends shivers down my back. "But please keep it rated PG tonight, I'm sure Link will want to leave first thing in the morning."

Eve turns to look at me and the fake smile she has on melts into one more genuine. Her black eyes shine with amusement, but something else too._ Is she mad? _Eve winks a big black eye, making my heart tug, and turns around. I watch as the door closes softly behind her. I feel a hand on my arm and I look down into Zelda's face. All of a sudden she seems agitated. "Is something wrong Princess?"

Zelda's eyes start to darken. "I've seen her with Ganondorf!"

"Bad guy Ganondorf?" I ask gently removing her hand from my arm.

"Who else? He was training her, in the ways of the desert!" Zelda's voice slowly grows louder, until I clamp my right hand over her mouth.

"You're wrong Princess. Eve would never -"

Zelda's eyes flash and she pulls away from my hand. "You're just so innocent aren't you?" She snaps. "Link I know what I saw! Eve and Ganondorf are really close!"

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. "I'm sorry your highness but I should be leaving now." I turn on my heel and march to the door.

My hand is an inch from the doorknob when Zelda attacks me from behind. I fall on my stomach and my head hits the door. "Link listen to me! Eve isn't who she says she is!" Zelda screams in my ear, and I push her away.

I scramble to my feet and yank open the door. I can feel my eyes widen in surprise as I see a shadow running down the staircase. "Eve?" I call running after the shadow.

The shadow's head snaps around and it pauses for a second before picking up speed. I run after it placing a hand on the wall to steady myself as the staircase goes round, and round, and round, and round, and round. The sound of a wooden door being thumped on reaches my ears. 'Open up!" Eve's voice is just below me.

I grit my teeth and run faster. "Eve wait!" I call rounding the last bend. Eve comes into view. She's backed up against the door, her black hair covering her black eyes. "Eve why didn't you wait?" I pant leaning on the wall.

Eve lowers her eyes and her face is thrown into shadow. "I heard what Zelda said." She whispers, her hands grasp the material of her tunic. "I thought you were coming down to get rid of me."

"Eve why would I do that?" I stand and walk slowly over to her.

Eve looks up and flinches, I remember her weariness of people so I stay two paces away. "Because she was right." I stare in mute horror as the strongest girl I've ever known breaks down into tears in front of me. "I'm not who I say I am."

"Then who the hell are you?" I choke out, taking another look at the person in front of me.

Eve or whatever her name seems to shrink, and lose all of her strength. "My name's Elita and... and I-I...I work for Ganondorf."

* * *

~~ELITA~~

"My name's Elita and...and I-I...I work for Ganondorf."_ Oh my Goddesses. I'm sorry! LINK! _I lower my head and cover my face with my hands. The pain of betraying Link is eating me alive. Tears fall down my face, shocking some sense into me. It's been years since I cried. And crying over something so foolish makes the tears fall faster and harder.

It's quiet in the corridor, as I wait for Link to say something anything, really. _He's going to kill me, or punish me somehow...I wish Ganondorf had never found me in the desert_. I peek through my fingers at Link's face but it's hidden in shadows. "I had a feeling you weren't who you said you were." Link murmurs looking at me. "Ever since the day we first meet, I had a feeling."

I watch as he bows his head, and shakes it. "To tell the truth Eve, I mean Elita, Telma warned me, that you were working for someone, and that I shouldn't be with you." Link leaned on the wall and hit his head lightly against it. "She also told me you give information to her group."

"I do." I murmur before covering my mouth with my hand. _Why am I acting like this? Why does my chest hurt so much? Why can't Link just kill me already?_

"Elita...whose side are you on? Ganondorf's or Zelda's?" Link's head turns towards me and his eyes bore into mine.

I blink and take my time to reply. "Neither." Link's head turns away and he mutters something under his breath. "I'm on your side."

Link turns to look at me as the wooden door leading to the rest of palace opens. "Sorry, I was called away. Would you like out?"

I nod, "Please." I back out of the corridor my eyes never leaving Link's face. "I'll be gone before dawn tomorrow, so don't look for me." I run down the hall in the direction of the room Zelda gave me for the night.

No sounds of someone chasing me reaches me ears, so after a few corners I slow down to a walk. "This is the worst day of my life!" I mutter to no one in particular.

"Worst day of your life so far." I whip around to see Ganondorf standing behind me.

"...the hell?" My brain turns to mush, trying to figure out how he got in.

Ganondorf smiles and grabs my wrist. "Traitor." Ganondorf sneers tightening his grip on my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I scream trying to pull away from his grip.

Ganondorf's eyes turn red and he grabs me by the neck and holds me off the ground. I struggle and try to pry his cold hand away. "Do you know what you've done? Elita?" Ganondorf hisses in my face. "You've just destroyed everything! I had a perfect plan! You could have ruled by my side."

I glare at the man, as he relives some of the pressure against my windpipe. "Don't you get it?" I gasp grabbing onto his hand.

"Get what?" He growls bringing me close to his face.

"I hate you." I spit on his face and he drops me. I crawl between his legs and scramble to my feet. Without looking behind me I sprint back down the way I came. I hear Ganondorf yell and start chasing me. I head for Link's room hoping he'll be there. I know I shouldn't be running for the one person, who probably wants to kill me right now, but he's my only chance. As I round the last bend I see the familiar figure standing in the doorway.

I hear a crash before I get slammed down into the floor. A impossibly heavy weight pins me down and threatens to crush me. I open my mouth to scream when a green hand covers it. I get rolled over by a hand the size of a large ham. Ganondorf sneers down at me, as I struggle to get out of his iron grip. "So much for love eh Elita?"

I bite the hand that's still covering my mouth. He cries and lets go shaking his hand. I push on his legs and slide out from underneath him. Grabbing the floor I manage to crawl away from him. I feel a hand help me to my feet and then press a sword into my hand. I look up to see Link's face. He nods at me before unsheathing his sword. "Link it's no use you can't beat him like this!"

"Why not?" Link snarls glaring at Ganondorf.

"Because, he's almost as powerful as the Goddesses themselves. You need more power!" I watch as Ganondorf starts to stand up and walk towards us.

"How am I supposed to become more powerful?"

I step in front of Link forcing him to look at me. "There is only one thing that Ganondorf really fears." I whisper, looking into Link's hypnotic blue eyes. "He's scared of you getting the Master Sword."

Link's eyes widen and he pushes me out of the way. I face the hallway to find Ganondorf gone. Link turns to me his blue eyes wide. "Can you help me find it?"

I nod, "I've been there before. I showed Telma's group where it was."

Link watches me through half narrowed eyes. "Can I trust you this time?"

I flinch at the accusation, as it digs deep into my chest. _I knew it. He hates me now! Oh why didn't I tell him from the start? _"Link... From now on there are no more secrets... I will always tell the truth."

Link's eyes bore into mine causing me to flinch away. "Fine. I trust you."

_Is he stupid? Or is he lying? _I watch him creep into his room and grab his stuff. He turns to me, his eyes glazed over, his expression thoughtful._ I wonder what he's thinking? Is he plotting something? _"Come on let's go grab your stuff." Link mutters setting off down the hall.

With a rejected sigh I follow him. We round millions of corners taking the way back to my room. I grab my bag from the bed. Nothing in my room looks any different then the first time I was in it. I feel someone watching me. I look behind me to see Link leaning on the door frame openly watching me. "I'm not going to stab you if you look away from me you know." I snap brushing past him into the hallway.

Link smirks and follows me as I leave the castle. The people in Castle Town flash me suspicious looks and hurry away when I catch them looking. Link trails along behind me quietly._ A perfect time to be quiet, why couldn't he be this quiet when I first met him? _I think bitterly to myself.

I turn a corner in the market to find the men from outside Telma's bar. They take one look at me and smile. I nearly groan and turn the other way. Their gazes take in Link and their smiles disappear. They part as we march their way, and I can't help but feel triumphant. As we reach the gates the man patrolling looks down at us and sneers. "Sorry kiddies, but no one gets through till morning."

Link steps forward and speaks for the first time since leaving his room back at the palace. "We're acting on Princess Zelda's orders. Let us through."

The guard frowns and opens his mouth to reply, I quickly cut him off, "If you delay us you will have to take it up with the princess." The guard scowls but he shouts orders for the gates to be opened. Link and I pass through and the gates are quickly shut behind us.

**Author's note: You guys are probably sick of my weird author's notes so Ima just say please review in this one :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I press my leg against Basher's right side, making him turn in a circle. It's midnight and everyone's fast asleep. We've been traveling for the past two days, so I decided not to put Basher's saddle on, to give him a break. I look through his ears and angle him at the fences. "Okay old man, let's see if you still have it in ya." I click my tongue and Basher goes from a stand still to a gallop in a matter of seconds. As we grow closer to the fences I give him his head and lean over his neck. I can feel Basher's muscles working under me, they expand and contract. The feeling of weightlessness washes over me as Basher takes off from the ground.

Even before Basher's finished pushing off from the jump I know we're going to make it over. I let out a whoop of delight mid-jump. Basher's ears flick towards me and I grin. I lean back as Basher starts to come in for a landing. I fall down his withers a little as his front hooves impact on the hard ground. I pull on the left rein. Basher snorts and tries to go right. I chuckle and pull a bit harder, this time applying pressure with my left leg to his rib cage.

Basher pins back his ears but follows my lead. I jump off as we leave the Ordon Ranch and make our way down the path towards Link's house on the other side of Ordon Village. Basher's hooves echo loudly around the quiet village. I stop on the bridge leading over the stream. I gaze sadly at my reflection in the stream. _I've never liked my reflection and what it showed, but now...now I loathe it. _I submerge my toes into the water and kick the water.

I hang my head and start walking again. A cold summer wind blows, bringing with it a hint of autumn. I shiver, I'm only in a pair of tight black leggings and a thin halter-top, oh and no shoes, I know I'm smart. I shiver again wishing I had thought to bring a sweater. Basher pulls on the reins as I reach a pumpkin patch. I let the reins slip from my hands and Basher nickers his thanks before starting to work on a patch of grass. I smile and walk over to the shore of the pond. I sit down on a rock and dip my feet into the water.

I sigh as the water warms me feet. I stand up and look around me. Crickets chirp but no other sounds penetrate the black blanket of night. I pull off my leggings and then my shirt. I shiver as the wind blows across my almost naked body. _Thank the Goddesses for under clothes_. I take a deep breathe before diving into the water.

I pull myself through the water. When I reach the middle of the pond, I pop out of the water and breath heavily. Treading water I brush my hair away from my face. It's relaxing, and soon my eyes start to droop. I lean back in the water and float, just sitting there watching the stars. _Ah! Why do things need to be so screwed up? It's all my fault_. I kick my feet a little and watch the starts.

"Aren't you cold?"

I tilt my head back and get a face full of water. Coughing I splash until I feel the bottom of the pond beneath my feet. I look at shore and glare at Link, who stands there laughing at me. "No I'm not." I snap coughing up more water.

"Mind if I join you?" Link asks peeling off his shirt.

I stop mid-cough and watch him. "Go swimming at night with a traitor like me?"

Link's face darkens as he pulls of his white leggings. "I wish you had told me about who you were but I guess I can understand why you didn't. Besides I don't want to lose a friend."

"We were _**friends**_?" I feel my mouth drop to the bottom of the pond.

Link raises and eyebrow and smirks at me. "Is that a problem?"

"No. I've just never had a real friend before..." I murmur leaning against a rock wall.

"Never had a friend?"

I shrug as Link watches me with a curious look. "Being a favorite, it's a hard to get the other woman to be friendly."

I close my eyes and dive back into the water. The water caresses my body and I let out a mental sigh. I pop back up on the other side of the pond. "You're like a fish aren't you?" Link's voice sounds too close to my ear, **MUCH **too close.

I whirl around to see Link standing a few inches away. I gasp and trip over a rock trying to back away. Link grabs my wrist and pulls me in his direction. I close my eyes as his arms circle around my protectively. I stand there shivering, and just let my mind try and get itself sorted out. "You okay Elita?" Link whispers in my ear sending huge shivers down my back.

I nod and squeeze my eyes tighter. Link chuckles in my ear, and pulls me closer into his chest. I raise my hands and place them gently on his chest. I open my right eye and watch as my fingers trail across it. Several scars cover his slightly tanned chest. My index finger follows one that I know is from the Water Temple. "Elita?"

"Hmm?" I raise my head a little, so I can look at Link's face.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing at the moment. Why do you ask?"

"You've never let me hug you before."

I yawn before answering. "Well to tell the truth Link, I've never wanted a hug before."

Link pulls away and holds me at arm's length. "Never wanted a hug?"

I nod drowsily, and smile sheepishly. "If I ever asked the people I grew up around for a hug they'd stab me in the back. If I asked Ganondorf for a hug, he'd take it the wrong way... I don't want that." I pull a face at the thought of Ganondorf giving me a hug and probably trying to make me go further, it's just the sort of thing the nasty perverted pig would do.

Link smiles and let's go of me. I back away, this time making sure I don't trip over the rock from last time. I wade over to the wooden dock next to someone's house. I grab a stick that pokes out of the dock and haul myself onto it. I turn to face Link before realizing I'm only in my under clothes. I blush and back away. I watch as Link's face becomes a mask of horror. "Elita behind you!" He shouts trying to run towards me.

I stop breathing and slowly turn around. I cover my mouth with my hands as Ganondorf emerges from the shadows. I whirl around and try to get to the water. I get halfway there before Ganondorf catches up and grabs me around my waist. "LET ME GO YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I shout as he throws me over his shoulder.

Ganondorf chuckles evilly and tightens his hold. "So long Hero of Time!" Ganondorf calls jumping on his black charger. I pound my fist against Ganondorf's armour clad back. Ganondorf just growls something, so I stop. I look up to see Link running after us. "Link! Don't follow please!" I call praying he'll listen to me.

Link shakes his head, and starts to run faster. "Elita!" He slowly starts to gain on us. Not that hard a feat seeing how we're only going a little faster then a trot, but slower then a canter.

I reach out my hand for Link, and he reaches out his hand. Our finger tips brush sending static through my body. "I love you!" I whisper before Ganondorf speeds the horse up and we leave Link in the dust.

* * *

~~LINK~~

Elita's lips move, but I can't make out any sound, coming from them. Ganondorf kicks the horse and I'm surrounded in a cloud of dust. I cough and slow down. A fit of coughing finally makes me stop and catch my breath. I put my hands on my knees and cough for several minutes. By the time I stop coughing and push myself off my knees, Ganondorf and Elita have disappeared.

Swearing I run back down the stone trail. I climb up the ladder that leads to my house and slam the door open with a little more force then needed. I stomp over to my dresser and pull out clothes then pull them on. I grab my traveling bag and my sword. Clipping my sword onto my belt I leave the house. I climb down the ladder as fast as I dare, and head for Epona.

I hear a neigh behind me and whip around to see Basher standing behind me looking after his mistress with a sad look. _Poor buddy. I know how you feel_. I look at Epona then at Basher. Sighing I grab Basher's saddle from where Elita hung it the night before and place it on his back. Basher nickers, as I tighten the girth and hop on.

I barely have to guide him as we gallop down the stone trail. I lean down low over Basher's neck and head for the place where I first met Elita. _Hold on Elita! I'm coming!_

_

* * *

_

~~ELITA~~

Ganondorf throws me down onto my old bed. I groan as the hard mattress connects with my back. I try rolling off my bed, but Ganondorf blocks my escape with an arm. I glare at him, and try to scream at him, but the cloth he tied around my mouth only turns the screams to muffled cries.

An evil glint appears in Ganondorf's eyes, making me freeze in fear. I watch as he reaches for my bound hands and takes them in his hand. "Elita, why did you betray me? I thought you were happy here."

I can only glare as the huge man drops my hands and starts pacing around the room. I look around and try to figure out a way of getting out of here. It's futile. I know the only way out is the door, which Ganondorf is pacing in front of. _Maybe I can trick him into thinking I'm actually on his side. Oh Goddesses what he'd do to me I don't want to even think about it._

I test my feet and relief floods through me as they move in different directions. Ganondorf obviously hasn't thought about them. I push myself to my knees and watch Ganondorf's reaction. When I'm satisfied he hasn't realized what I'm doing I swing my legs off the bed and take a step towards the wall I'd covered in weapons. I look over my shoulder to make sure Ganondorf hasn't noticed.

I mentally smirk and walk as fast as I dare over to the wall. Turning my back to the wall I carefully search for a knife. I mentally do a little victory dance as I find one. Slowly I rub the bonds against the edge of the knife. My heart stops as Ganondorf turns around and catches me.

Ganondorf's eyes flash red, and I start rubbing the bonds faster. Ganondorf starts walking towards me and I let out a whimper of terror, looking over my shoulder I rub the bonds even faster. I almost cry in relief as the bonds finally break and release my hands. By now Ganondorf's almost on top of me. Thinking fast I jump onto the bed while pulling the cloth away from my mouth. "Stop! Why are you doing this to a loyal servant?" I scream halfway across the bed.

"Loyal, you showed me your true colors. You're a traitor! And traitors must be dealt with!" Ganondorf snarls lunging for me. I leap off the bed and get ready to land on the floor. As I land a hand grabs my hair. My scalp feels like it's being ripped off. I grit my teeth and pull, trying to get away. I hear a low chuckle and then I'm falling backwards.

I land in Ganondorf's waiting arms right, smack right where I started. My mind goes blank as Ganondorf smiles down at me. One of his hands starts traveling down my side. I want to gag but my mind and body don't seem to be working as one anymore. All I can do is try to make my body move again as Ganondorf pulls me into a hug.

"Elita." He whispers in my ear. My bottom lip quivers a bit, in disgust and hatred. "Elita I love you."

"No you don't." I spit at him. I stand frozen to the spot as he flinches. "You just want someone you can have fun with."

Ganondorf crushes me in his arms, and I choke on the smell of his body odor. "Elita that's not true. I only want you." Ganondorf's hands run down my back, and stop just above my butt. "Elita I want you to be mine."

"I don-" My protest gets cut off as Ganondorf slams his lips down on mine. I struggle and try to push him away, but Goddesses damn it, it's like trying to push a mountain.

Ganondorf's tongue runs along my lip begging for entry. I scrunch my face up and try to turn my head. Ganondorf breaks away from the kiss and glares at me. "I'll tie you back up again." He hisses in my face, his foul breath spewing in my face.

"Go ahead!" I snap losing it. "It won't make a difference! I'll never ever get in that bed with you!"

Ganondorf smiles and leaves me standing there. I quickly look over at the door, then back at Ganondorf who's bending down to reach for the rope. My leg twitches and soon I'm running for my dear life towards the door. My hand reaches the doorknob but it won't move. _LOCKED? OH PLEASE DON'T BE LOCKED! NOT NOW!_ I jiggle the handle a bit, but it doesn't budge. By now Ganondorf's slowly making his way over to me. I turn around and place my back on the door.

"You've got no where to run to." Ganondorf says holding out the rope.

I cast a quick fearful look at it. "I've still got plenty of tricks up my sleeve."

"What sleeve? Your naked."

It's only then that I realize the terrible truth behind Ganondorf's words. I look down and sure enough I'm nude. I quickly cover myself with my arms making Ganondorf laugh. "Why are you doing that? I've already seen everything."

"What?" My head starts spinning trying to figure out if he's pulling my leg or telling the truth. _I don't feel any different then when I was with Link. But would I feel any different?...Oh Goddesses please let this be a cruel joke!_

Ganondorf grabs a lock of hair and places it behind my ear. "Elita you've been here for weeks." I look into Ganondorf's eyes and see a dark glint. 'Don't you remember?"

I turn my head away, I don't want to look at his face. _I don't want to be here. I want to be with Link! _I gasp as Ganondorf's lips once again crush mine. I struggle and try to turn my head away but one of Ganondorf's hands holds my chin in place. I open my mouth to scream at him, and he takes the chance and slips his tongue into my mouth.

Ganondorf's tongue explores my mouth, and I freeze up. In my head I'm screaming at myself to move, but my body won't move. Ganondorf's free hand runs slowly down my side. I flinch and try to move away. Ganondorf's tongue leaves my mouth and he starts kissing down my neck. The bottom of my stomach drops out as Ganondorf starts kissing my chest. I whimper as my legs start to give out on me.

Ganondorf manages to catch me before I hit the floor. With an evil grin he carries me over to the bed. I scowl in disgust as he places me in the middle of the bed, and sits down beside me. "Why do you hate me so?" He murmurs rubbing my hair.

"I hate you because, you want to destroy all that I've come to love." I growl, trying to burn holes in him with my eyes.

Ganondorf smirks and holds my arms above my head. "What have you come to love?"

"Everything but this place and the people who live here."

Ganondorf climbs on top of me, somehow without crushing me. An amazing feat seeing how he's twice as big as I am. "Maybe I'll destroy the Hero first." Ganondorf whispers in my ear.

My eyes widen and I start struggling. "Don't touch him, you fucking bastard!" I scream kicking my legs, trying to hit him.

"Elita?" Link's voice sounds from the hallway.

"Link?" I whisper turning my head to look at the door.

"How did he find this place so fast?" Ganondorf growls a dangerous note echoing in his voice.

I whip my head up to look at Ganondorf. I grit my teeth as sounds come from outside the door.I curse as the doorknob starts to turn. "Let me go you asshole!" I yell in Ganondorf's face.

Ganondorf let's go of me in surprise and I pull myself out from underneath him. The door starts to creak open. I look around quickly for something to cover myself up with. Nothing except a blanket, good enough for now. I grab the blanket and hurriedly wrap it around me just as the door finishes opening.

I sigh in relief, as Link appears silhouetted in the door frame. "Elita!" Link breaths his gaze falling on me.

I blush and pull the blanket tighter around me, before running over. I hear the bed squeak and a low growl. Link moves aside and shoves me out the door. "You are a disgusting piece of shit." Link growls backing out of the room.

"Ha, don't make me laugh Hero."

Link smirks and slams the door closed. He quickly locks the door behind him. "Looks like I already did." Link turns around to face me blushing. "Let's find you some clothes."

I nod and follow him through the winding corridors. Link avoids looking at me. Which I guess is both a blessing and a curse. So many memories come flooding back to me and I can't help but smile or grimace at certain ones. Link opens a door snapping me out of my stroll down memory lane. Link pulls me inside and shuts the door. "Link?"

"What?"

"How long has it been since we last saw each other?" I mumble searching through a box that looks promising.

"What do you mean?" Confusion laces through Link's voice, making me frown.

"I mean what I mean."

Link's hand appears on my shoulder. "Did Ganondorf do something to you?"

I shake my head and sigh in relief as I pull out a black tunic and a pair of blue leggings. "Just answer my question. Please." I tack the word on as an after thought. I start pulling on the leggings, one pant leg at a time.

"It's only been three days since we've last seen each other."

I freeze in the middle of tying up the leggings. "You're sure?"

"Yes. What's so funny?" Link asks as I start breaking in giggles, which slowly grow to laughs.

"He was lying. Oh Goddesses!" I rub my face with my hands, drying the tears of happiness.

"Lying about what?" Link demands, shaking me.

I smile up at him, and hug him. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Elita, stop saying stupid things. Of course it matters." Link growls wrapping his arms around me.

I squeeze him a little before pulling away. "But it really doesn't, because nothing happened. At least I'm 99.9 percent sure."

Link gives me a hard look before turning around. "Hurry and finished getting dressed."

I jump and remember the shirt I'm holding. I quickly pull it over my head and give him the okay. Link leads the way out of the storage room, and looks left then right. "Shit." Link turns to me a scowl on his face. "Elita what's the best way out of here?"

I blink then point to the left. "That way, then turn right in the next hallway."

"Right." Link grabs my hand and starts jogging down the hallway. As we turn down the hallway I can see the exit. Sunlight, natural light! OH! For those of you who've never been locked in a windowless room with someone you loathe you will never understand the feeling of sunlight on your skin.

Link leads me over to a cliff and stops on the edge. I look down and frown when I only see Basher. "Don't we both need a horse?" I ask looking for Epona.

"No, you can ride in front of me." Link replies fidgeting.

"How are we getting down without being seen?" I inquire looking at the steep slope.

"Jump when I give the signal." Link looks over his shoulder then back at me.

"Your insane." He mutters.

"Not as insane as you are."

"Ouch. Thanks for that."

"No problem."

"How bout this I'll count to three and then we both jump." I suggest placing my hands on my hips.

"Fine."

I look over my shoulder as a whistle sounds. "Shit." I whisper watching guards running towards me.

"What?" Link starts to look over his shoulder.

"THREE!" I jump off the cliff my arms flailing as I fall towards the ground.

Beside me Link's falling but with slightly more grace then I am. I land on the ground with a bone-jarring thud. I quickly shake it off and run over to Basher. Link's already up and he helps my climb onto Basher's back. I grunt gratefully and settle in front of Link. Link kicks Basher into a gallop and we quickly, and to my great relief, leave the hideout behind us.

**Author's note: ...Hiya! I was asked by one of my friends, who was proof read this for me, where the Gerudo Hide out would be and for most of the night I have thought long and hard about an answer for her. I now have it! On the path that you take to get to the Lanayru province, you know how the Hidden Village is along that path? Well that's the same place that Gerudo hideout is one. Except it's fairly close to the Hyrule side of the path and close to the desert as can possibly be while still on that path... ^^' sorry if that caused any confusion, I do believe that there isn't any Gerudo hideout in Twilight Princess (If I remember the game correctly :P), but I wanted to add that into the story. I think I went a little over the top with this chapter, but hey someone said I should do it this way, so I gave the person what they wanted. Reviews are love! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I don't own anything you'd recognize, like the characters (except Elita! She's mine :P), or the places they visit. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Please review! And thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favorites and Story Alerts :D Everything is really appreciated.  
**

Chapter 6:

Link and I ride long into the night. My eyes start to droop, and I start to relax. I fall backwards a little until I'm right against Link. "Elita," Link whispers in my ear causing me to shiver. "You okay?"

"Mhm. Just," I break off as a yawn escapes me. "Tired." I close my eyes, as I yawn again

Link gives a forced chuckle, making me open one eye. _Ughn? Why is there something poking into my ass? I open both eyes and think for a moment. Is he? No, it can't be? Can it? Oh Goddesses it is!_ I smirk and turn my head as far as I can in his direction. "Does my ass rubbing against you really feel that good?" I snicker as Link turns beet red.

"I uhn...er I-I...No. I-I mean yes! I mean I don't know!"

I chuckle and lean into him a little more. _Wow. Has he never had any female contact? I mean except for the occasional joke he never seems to take an interest in women. I guess traveling the world and having to rescue it 24/7 does that to a guy... _I watch as the world blurs past us.

* * *

I moan as Link's lips attach themselves to mine. As Link's lips slowly travel down my neck, below my navel starts to burn with heat. Link gently pulls my shirt over my head, and I blush as his eyes widen. I open my mouth to shoot a sarcastic remark when he grins down at me. The heat grows hotter as Link gently nibbles on my collar bone. I moan louder as Link's lip travel down through the valley between my breast and stop right above the ball of pressure and heat.

Link grins up at me looking for a moment like a hungry wolf. My body starts shaking as Link slowly runs his tongue along my heated sex, teasing me. "Link!" I moan, as his tongue enters my inflamed sex. Loud thumping noises cause Link to pull away from me.

I watch as Link's mouth opens but the voice that comes from it doesn't belong to him. I watch my horror growing as Link grows, his dirty blond trusses becoming flaming red locks. I scream and run between Ganondorf's wide spread legs. I run for all my life. I start to slow down, until the sounds of armor clanking reach my ears. Hearing the noise I grit my teeth and call upon a reserved strength within me. I gasp and shake my head in wonder as I suddenly appear in Hyrule field, clothed in a royal blue dress and panting hard.

All around me the bodies of the innocent are strewn everywhere. I close my eyes and push myself faster, and faster, the reserved energy quickly running out. I open my eyes as the ground starts to become slick with blood. I look all around my trying to find a way out of the bloody massacre. Suddenly I trip over a lifeless body that appeared out of nowhere. I swallow down bile that rises in my throat and look at the body I tripped over. I cover my mouth as my eyes take in Link's sightless eyes staring at me, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

"Ha ha! How do you like it now my lovely?" Ganondorf sneers down at me. "Your King is dead and shortly the world will be mine."

I can only stare with wide eyes at Link. Dressed in the colors of the Hyrule family, with a pale silver circlet around his head. His deep navy blue tunic is stained with dark red blood. Link's face is paler then I've ever seen it at when I brush my hand against his cheek, his skin feels frozen. "Link." I whisper as Ganondorf pulls me away. "Link!" I scream groping for him.

Ganondorf pulls the circlet off Link's head and holds it out to me. I only stare at it as the man glares at me. "Hold onto it, until our wedding is finished."

"What?" I cry trying to pull out of his sudden grip on my waist and try to find my wits.

Ganondorf's eyebrows knit together and an evil smile grows on his face. "Elita lovely, I will become your husband which will automatically make me King."

_What? _My mind tries to grasp, what Ganondorf's hinting. _But that would make me... _I raise a hand to my head and run my fingers slowly through my hair. My fingers hit a thin, cold thin piece of metal. I yank it off my head causing my hair to fall around my shoulders in black waves. I grasp the golden circlet in my hands in horror. I look up at Ganondorf, suddenly realizing something. "No."

"Oh yes! This is all your fault. Everyone is dead because of you, because you asked Link to show compassion and spare me. Because of you, both your husband and your son are dead. Because of you Ganondorf will rule everything. And it's all because of you, my Queen."

A sudden flash of blue light blinds me, I raise my hands to shield my eyes. **ELITA.**

I remove my fingers to see a brilliant figure in front of me. The figure has flowing blue hair that flows like waves, and brilliant gold eyes, that not even Ganondorf's used to be like. It's royal blue robes are the same color of the royal family's. My eyes widen and I sink to my knees in awe. "Nayru."

**THIS WILL BE WHAT WILL COME TO PASS, IF YOU TWO SHOULD FAIL ON YOUR QUEST. WHEN SAID QUEST IS FINISHED A HARDER TRAIL AWAITS YOU BOTH. FOR THE GOOD OF HYRULE, DO NOT FAIL EITHER, OR AS IT HAS BEEN SHOWN, HYRULE WILL FALL TO THE MIGHT OF GANONDORF.**

* * *

I bolt up in bed and let out an ear splitting scream. "No!"

I gasp and try to scramble out of the sheets twisting around my ankles. I fall to the floor as the sheets tug at my legs, pulling them out from underneath me. "Elita?" Link's low voice echoes around his house.

I moan and try to pull myself out from the sheets. The sheets seem to tighten around my legs and pull my back towards the bed. I look over my shoulder and see Link pulling me towards him with the sheets. "Link!" I groan exasperated.

Link scowls at me and pulls the sheets even faster towards him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He demands giving on last final heave.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mutter kicking the now loose sheets off of me.

"Sure you don't." Link follows me as I raid his cupboards looking for a kettle and some tea leaves.

"That's right I don't." I shudder as bits and piece of the dream come back to me in flashes. Link's dead body, the fact that everyone was dead because of me, Ganondorf becoming King. Things I can never allow to happen. Things I won't allow to happen.

Link sits in 'his' chair at the table and watches as I scoop water from the water bucket and pour it into the kettle. "You having any?" I question measuring the tea leaves.

"I'm more of a coffee drinker." Link murmurs crossing his arms over his chest.

I turn and lean against the edge of the counter, giving him a conspicuous look. "I didn't ask what you prefer, I asked you if you wanted any." I snap, an inch away from chucking the measuring cup at him.

Surprise crosses his face, at my outburst, and I quickly regret it. "Yes, I'll have some."

I scowl and turn back to measuring the tea leaves. "All I needed to know Goddesses damn it." I grumble tipping the leaves into the kettle. Grabbing a washcloth I grab the kettles handle and carefully walk over to the ever-burning fire. I gently place the kettle on its stand. I sit next to the fireplace on one of Link's armchairs.

I lean my head back and close my eyes. Images of the carcasses flashes through my mind, and I snap my eyes open. _Looks like I won't be sleeping for a while. Fuck my life_. I yawn and stretch knitting my hands together and placing them behind my head.

"So when should we leave?" Link calls from the table.

I blink and slowly think the question over. "What time is it?"

"I don't know. 10ish I guess."

"Noon?"

"Noon." He murmurs in agreement.

"Are you going to visit Ilia before we leave?" I cross my fingers hoping he says no.

"To tell the truth I'm getting really tired of her fawning over me all the time. Besides I don't like her as anything more then a friend."

I let out a sigh of relief as Link spoke. He'd asked me earlier what I said when Ganondorf took me. I blushed and said I'd forgotten. If he hadn't heard me I'm not going to tell him. I'll just watch from the side and secretly chase any girls away... _I know, I know, I'm evil aren't I?_

The kettle whistles loudly and I wrap the cloth around my hand. I gently lift the kettle off the stand. I slowly walk over to the table well aware of my clumsiness when holding the kitchenware. I set the kettle down on the table in front of Link and grab two cups from the dish rack. "So." Link murmurs as I pour the tea.

"So." I agree sitting down.

"Nice weather we're having."

"Mhm." I mentally chuckle at Link's failure to start a conversation. Although...it's better then what my attempts are probably going to be. "How long have you lived here?" I ask running my finger around the rim of the teacup cup.

"All my life." Link answers chugging his tea.

"What ever happened to your parents?" I blush, too late to take back the question.

Link gives me a hard look, making my blood boil. _What? I told you __**MY**__ sob story. Why is it so difficult for you to let me know more about you? _I mentally scream at myself. Link and I stare at each other neither willing to give in. "Stop asking questions."

"Isn't that my line?" I ask taking a sip of tea. "I can always try to guess what happened. After all you pretty much told me what happened, a while ago."

"Did I now?"

"Mhm. You told me you see the same look in my eyes every morning in the mirror." I pause not sure if this is really what I want to do.

"I don't remember."

I glare at Link and throw my teacup at him. "You're such an asshole Link! I've told you everything about me, even though I didn't want to!" I push my chair away from the table and stand. "Why can't I know more about the Hero of Time?" I walk over to Link and lean down. "Is it because I'll stab you in the back? Or is it because I'm not Ilia or even the fucking slut Zelda?" I hiss in his face, letting my anger and desperation rush through me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Link hisses back pushing me away.

I shake my head and close my eyes. The image of Link's dead body penetrates my mind again. "I just want to get to know you... Before it's too late." I open my eyes and stare at Link.

"Too late?" Link's ocean blue eyes search mine.

"Well once I've helped you defeat Ganondorf we're obviously going to go our different ways right? I mean you want to get together with Zelda right?"

"No. Zelda is just a friend."

I lean against the counter and jump up. I lower my head and watch Link through my eye lashes._ Maybe I should stop teasing him about Zelda. Goddesses I don't want to push him into her arms_. Thinking quickly I change the subject. "So can you please tell me what happened to your parents?"

Link's eyes fill with raw grief. I look away not able to take it. I know what it's like, and to tell the truth, I do see the look in his eye in my eyes. "My parents were killed in a fire, a long time ago. I used to live on the other side of the village, but the house burnt down." Link mumbles grabbing the teacups and getting up to place them in the sink.

"Where were you when it happened?"

"I was playing with Ilia. We saw smoke and I wanted to investigate. She followed me everywhere that girl. So we went and saw my house burnt to the ground. Nothing survived. Ilia's father invited me into his house and I stayed there until I turned 15 and decided to get my own house on the outskirts of the village."

"I'd say I'm sorry but I know it doesn't help." I place my hand on Link's arm in an attempt to comfort him.

Link flashes me a grateful smile dazzling me into silence. "Come on we have an hour to noon. We should start getting ready." Link murmurs, gently removing my hand from his arm. I swallow and nod jumping off the counter and going over to the guest room, that I've called home for the past four days.

* * *

Link stares at the deep canyon in front of us. "How exactly are we supposed to get over there?"

I smile and turn around. "We need to use the chickens!"

Link raises his eyebrows and follows my gaze. "Chickens?"

"Mhm." I smirk at the worried expression plastered on Link's face. "Scared Monom?"

Link looks at me sideways, and narrows his eyes teasingly. "You wish Romonte."

I grab a chicken and wait for Link. "First one to the other side has to buy whiskey and vodka for the other."

"But no one can get your drunk!" Link whines walking up beside me.

"Oh I get drunk don't you worry." I bend my knees, and hold onto the chicken tighter. "On three. One...THREE!" I whoop in delight and turn my chicken towards a root. I hear Link cry out in surprise, then the quick flapping of wings.

"Elita you cheater!"

I land on the roots and race for the other side. "Come on Link! Don't be such a slowpoke!"

"I'll show you slowpoke!" Link shouts landing on the roots beside me.

I laugh and jump off, turning a little to the left, landing on a cliff carved into the great tree. With one last jump I land on the ledge leading into the Sacred Forest. My chicken starts pecking at my hands. I quickly let it go and nurse my injured hands. "You okay?" Link laughs coming up behind me.

I whirl around, my hands behind my back. "Fine!" I answer a bit too quickly.

The blue eyes narrow and the inhumanly perfect mouth frowns. "Elita."

I force myself to smile. "Oh the name game! I love playing!" I chirp with false cheerfulness. "Link."

"Elita don't play that game."

"Which game?"

"The stupid game."

"Never heard of that one. Would you care to enlighten me, oh stupid one?"

Links eyes widen, at the insult. "Excuse me?" He chokes out.

I smirk and back away towards the bridge leading to the Sacred Forest. "You heard me."

"I'm not stupid!" Link cries chasing after me.

"Oh contraire mon amie. You're brain is _insubstantial_."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." _Oh the battle of wits. Who shall win? The one who has the insubstantial brain or the insane one? _I sigh as Link glares at me. "No Link, I don't think you're stupid. In some ways you're smarter then most people."

"Well right now you're the smart one."

"And how am I the smart one? I worked for Ganondorf. I've lied to so many people to cover up who I was. Fuck even Zelda, the stupidest person in Hyrule if I may point out, figured out who I was." I snap, suddenly feeling a little agitated with the compliments.

"Zelda just had a lucky guess."

"Lucky... I wish the Goddesses bestowed luck unto me. I could use it once in a while."

"Why would you need luck?"

"Maybe if I had luck Ganondorf never would have found me in the desert." I mutter walking across the bridge.

My feet make sounds as I quickly cross. My sword starts hitting my shield, causing metal clanks to echo around the canyon. THUD TINK THUD TINK. Scowling I undo the strap holding my sheathed sword in place, and tie it lower down.

"So how far is the clearing?" Link murmurs looking over the side of the cliff.

"Maybe a ten minute walk." I look up at the sky, the sun's slowly sinking in the sky and the stars are starting to appear. "I hope we make it before the sun sets."

"Why?"

I shrug, too deep in my thoughts to really answer him. Last time I was here we had to camp out. _The sound of the leaves rustling in the wind, the wolves howling in the distance. I'll never admit it to anyone but... It feels like someone's welcoming me. _With one last look at the bridge I lead Link into the Sacred Forest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Elita!" Link reaches for my hand and I look over my shoulder into the dark pit. The slope grows stepper and steeper with each foot it falls, until it's vertical.

"Link you have the grab the Master Sword!" I shout trying to sound brave as I grab onto a rock. _Fuck how could I forget about booby traps? Didn't realize the ground would do this though..._

"What about you?" Link's voice interrupts my train of thought.

"I'll be fine! Saving Hyrule is more important then me!" My hands slip off the rock and I fall farther towards the pit.

Link's eyes lock onto mine. I grit my teeth and reach for another rock, my fingers dig into the deep grooves. _Go. Don't try and save me. I'm past the point of no return. _I mentally scream knowing he can't hear me. Link stands and starts to back away. With one last look at me Link runs over to the Master Sword. "Please Goddesses. Please don't let this be a mistake." I breath, holding the rock tighter.

Link grabs the sword with his left hand and pulls. The ground starts shaking harder. I bite my tongue to stop myself from crying out. I can taste the salty tange of blood in my mouth. Blood starts to leak out of the corners of my mouth. I close my eyes and wait for my doom to arrive.

SHINK.

A blanket of silence falls on the clearing. The ground stops shaking and starts to right it self. I let out a sigh of relief and stand and wobbly legs. I quickly wipe the blood off my face, and spit. "Elita I did it!" Link cries running over to me.

I nod and turn to face him. "Obviou-" I stop mid sentence as Link sweeps me off my feet in a hug.

"We can kill him now. Together." Link whispers in my ear hugging me tighter,

I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I answer honestly.

Link lets go off me, and my feet touch the ground sending up small clouds of dust._ I've never really noticed before but Link's only a few inches taller then me. And his eyes...they're like two miniature Lake Hylias... STOP! I'm about to start drooling... _I slowly unwind my arms from around Link's neck. "So where is the Master Sword?" I ask looking at his empty hands.

"It's over here." Link and I freeze as a deep voice answers me. Terror turns my blood to ice as I force Link aside.

"Ganondorf." I mutter, pouring all my hatred and hostility for him into my voice.

Ganondorf's eyes widen and he smiles. "So you are able to feel anger. I thought I raised you wrong."

I spit in his direction and move closer to Link. My eyes travel to the object by Ganondorf's feet and I hiss in frustration. The Master Sword is only a foot away from Ganondorf, and with Ganondorf's control over magic it's practically in his hands. "Link...I'll distract him you try and grab the Master Sword."

Ganondorf smiles, flashing his sharp canines. "Hero of Time, watch as your blade becomes my next toothpick!" Ganondorf laughs and levitates the sword.

With gasps of outrage Link and I lunge for the man. I unsheathe my sword, and with a quick slash I scar Ganondorf for life on his chest. "Elita I can't reach the Master Sword." Link pants appearing beside me.

I grit my teeth and look over at the hovering sword. "Fuck. He must have a barrier."

"Why the hell would he have a barrier?"

"To keep us from getting at it d-"

"Don't you dare say the d word."

I smirk and raise my sword to block a blow from Ganondorf. "Duh!"

Link growls and brings his sword down on Ganondorf's in a vertical slash. "I thought I said to not say it!"

I flash him a smug smile and push Ganondorf's blade off mine causing Link to stumble. "I didn't hear you."

Ganondorf sneers and kicks my shin. I cry out and fall forward. My face lands in the dirt. Lifting my head I spit grass out of my mouth. I roll onto my back as a shadow passes over me. "How very like you Elita. Never one to take orders were you?" Ganondorf hisses bringing his sword over his head.

I close my eyes and wait for him to sink his blade into me. A full minute passes before I dare to open my eyes a crack. My eyes fly open as I take in my surroundings. Link's standing over me, his sword high above his head. "Move!" Link grunts his knees bending under the amount of pressure Ganondorf's putting on his blade.

I quickly push myself out from underneath and grab my abandoned sword. Lying on my back I bring my knees up to my chest. Taking a deep breath I bring my hands behind my head and in one quick, graceful movement I propel my legs forward and using my hands push myself off the ground. I spot a movement out of the corner of my eye, and whip around. I let out a cry of rage as Ganondorf cuts Link's leg open.

I race over and dart behind Ganondorf's back. With a fierce battle cry I jump onto of his back. I slowly drag myself up Ganondorf's back, grabbing onto his armor and clothes for hand holds. I reach Ganondorf's shoulders and pull out a dagger from it's hidden sheath. I raise it above my head and get ready to drive it deep into Ganondorf's skull. Ganondorf's head turns towards me, and I drop the dagger as a sudden burst of pain slowly and agonizingly starts to crawl up my spine.

Ganondorf smirks and shakes his shoulders. I start to fall, but manage to keep one hand holding onto an edge of his armor. "Come now I trained you better then this." Ganondorf laughs grabbing my ankle. Reacting instinctively I start kicking his hand with my free leg.

Ganondorf laughs even louder, the sound almost breaking my ear drums. I let go of the armor and cover my ears with my hands, trying to block out the evil sound. Ganondorf lets go of my ankle and I fall to the ground. I screech in pain as I land on my back, a sharp rock slicing through the muscles in my back. At the same time my head collides with the ground, and a loud crack echoes around the inside of my head. Biting my bottom lip, I fight the tears and gathering blackness.

"Elita move!" Link's scream sounds distance. I turn my head, sending waves of pain through my neck. I can only lie there and watch.

Link rushes for the Master Sword his feet sending up small clouds of dust... Ganondorf's face breaks into a smile as he brings the Master Sword close to him. Ganondorf's hands start to glow with an evil energy and he takes the Master Sword in his large hands. Everything slows down, as Ganondorf gives a sudden heave and the blade of the Master Sword detaches from the hilt.

Two monsters appear beside Ganondorf. With an evil grin he hands the two halves of the Master Blade to them. Ganondorf's mouth moves, his voice only a rumble in the distance. The two monsters nod and disappear. I reach for the spots where the monsters disappeared. Black spots start covering my vision, and I let my hand drop. The last thing I remember is someone pulling me into their lap...

* * *

~~LINK~~

"Help! Somebody please help!" I shout to the streets of Castle Town. People glare at me, and give disdainful sniffs, before continuing on their way. Elita's arm starts to slip from my grip. I pause and gently put her down on the street. I look around the sea of faces, looking for a friendly face. Elita moans and her eyes open. I recoil in shock as she turns her glassy black eyes on me.

"L..nk." She groans trying to get up.

I swallow, and quickly push her down. "Don't move. It'll only make things worse."

"Co...d." She whimpers grabbing onto the edge of my tunic.

I stare at Elita, in horror and helplessness. Her lips are starting to turn blue and she's awfully pale. I gently pry her hand off the bottom of my tunic. It feels like dry ice. Elita coughs, making blood splatter all over the front of her tunic, and her breathing quickly becomes fast and irregular. I recognize the symptoms. "Oh Elita...This is all my fault." I murmur pulling her limp body into my arms. "I'm so sorry."

Elita's eyes flicker briefly with light, before glazing back over. I look around, hoping there's a familiar face._ I should take her to Telmas...but will she make it there? _I look at Elita, pale and shivering in the cold night air. Gritting my teeth I stand, and grab her arm. I bring her arm around my neck and hold it tightly in place, snaking my free arm around her waist.

I slowly start to walk. The gash on my leg starts to ooze more blood. I grit my teeth and push away the pain. I stumble and grab onto a wall for balance. _I can do this. I can do this_. I repeat over and over again, as I slowly stumble through the streets of Castle Town. I turn the corner that leads to Telmas. The faint sound of a door opening and closing reaches my ears. "Link hun? Is that you?" Telmas loud, husky voice echoes down the alley way.

I sigh in relief. "Telma thank god."

Telma rushes over. "Oh Goddesses what happened to Eve?" She demands taking Elita's other arm and placing it on her shoulders.

"Her name's not Eve. It's Elita." I rasp my throat dry, from lack of water. "She was taking me to the Master Sword, Ganondorf was there and we fought him."

"So she finally chooses Zelda." Telma breathes a relieved look spreading over her face.

"She hates Zelda." I mutter through my teeth.

Telma nods, "I know. I don't understand _**why**_ she hates her though."

I lower my head. I don't know either. And from the way the two women acted around each other before, I think it best that I don't know. Telma open the door to her bar and ushers me in. "Auru go and fetch Dr. Borville." Thelma snaps grabbing Elita from me.

I sigh as the weight leaves me tired shoulders. I limp over to a unoccupied chair. "How does it look Telma?" I ask leaning back.

Telma clicks her tongue in a disapproving noise. "I don't know, there's so much blood. Ashei get me some warm water and towels."

The women nods and hurries into the back room. I close my eyes and tip my head back. _Ughn...I never want to face that man again... _"Link are you okay?" I open one eye to see Ashei's face looming over me. I nod and close my eye again.

I can hear Telma muttering to someone. I'm too tired to open my eyes and see who. I feel someone slowly pulling my breeches up over my wound. A hand accidentally touches my burning skin, and I flinch._ Feels like the hands been stuck in a snow bank and left there for a day._

Someone starts cleaning my wound. I sigh I can barely feel it. _Hurray for blood loss! _I open my eyes as the person applies pressure to the wound. I look down to find Telma binding my wound. "What about Elita?" I demand looking over at the bench.

"The doctor's with her hun." Telma answers, tying the bandages in place.

"How bad is it?"

Telma looks me in the eye, her light brown eyes look sad. It sends shivers down my back. "Link..."

Horror fills me as Telma's voice disappears into the background noise. _No...She can't...She wouldn't. Not like this. This is just some stupid joke they're trying to pull. It's not possible._ I stand putting all my weight on my good leg.

"Link sit down!" Telma demands trying to push me back down. I glare at her and slowly limp over to the bench.

Elita looks so small, and peaceful. Completely different from the Elita I actually know. Her head and torso are covered in bandages. I place a hand on her arm. Ice cold. _I should have known things would turn out this way. _I take Elita's hand in mine and gently squeeze it. Telma brings a chair over and sets it down beside the bench. I blink gratefully at the large woman and sit down still holding onto Elita's hand.

"Link hun, just focus on getting better. She'll be fine."

I can only shake my head. I don't care. _I'm staying here until...until...until Elita gets better. She __**WILL**__ get better. I know she will._

* * *

...Three days later...

I hear a groan and the fingers in my hand twitch. I yawn and raise my head off the bench. I'm stiff from sitting in the hard chair all night. Sunlight shines from a window. I look over at Telma's clock and moan, 12 in the afternoon._ Longest I've ever slept in for. __**EVER**_. I hear another groan and look down. Elita slowly turns her head in my direction. My heart skips a beat as she opens her eyes. "You're awake."

"I am?"

I chuckle and brush a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "You are."

Elita slowly blinks. "It doesn't feel like it." She whispers, her voice hoarse from lack of use.

"How so?"

"There's no pain."

"Must be something the doctor gave you."

"Maybe..." She sounds doubtful. "What exactly happened?"

"You don't remember? "Elita shakes her head and I sigh. "You cracked your head in the clearing. You ALSO somehow managed to land on a sharp rock, and literally destroy your back."

Elita's eye fly wide open. "What? I destroyed my back?" Her voice grows higher with panic.

I hear footsteps and look over my shoulder to see Telma. "Welcome back to the world of livin' hun."

"She wasn't dead." I snap glaring at the woman.

Both women flash me confused looks and I blush and turn my head away. "Both your head an your back with be fine within time Elita. You just have to rest a little."

"How long?" Elita's voice carries a trace of fear.

"If you drink your red potions like you're supposed to it should only take a few days." Thelma soothes her. "Link help her sit up."

"What why?"

Telma puts her hands on her hips and scowls down at me. Shrinking in fear I move to help Elita up. "Good." The door opens setting off a bell above the door. Telma mutters under her breath. "Link can you help Elita take the potion while I serve the customers?" The woman walks away without even waiting for a response._  
_

I roll my eyes and continue helping Elita into a sitting position. Leaning her against the wall I open the potion. I hold it out to her and wait for her to take it. She looks down at the potion then up at me. "Erm..."

I smirk and hold the potion closer. "What's wrong need some help?" Elita gives the tiniest nod in the world. My smile grows wider, "I didn't hear you."

"...yes..." Elita whispers glaring at me.

"Yes what?"

"YES I NEED HELP YOU INSUFFERABLE FOOL!" Elita screams at me, her voice cracking halfway through the sentence.

I laugh and move closer. "That's more like the Elita I know."

Elita glares at me. "Watch it. The Elita you know bites."

I raise my eyebrows and smirk. "Hey Elita?"

She scowls and the look in her eyes makes my smile falter. "Don't you dare say it."

"Bite me."

Elita smiles and bares her teeth. "Come hither and I will bite."

My heart skips a beat, and my face starts to heat up, I shake my head and walk over. I slowly sit down next to her and tip her head back. "Do you want me to help you or not?"

Elita narrows her eyes and nods. I smile and bring the potion bottle to her lips. A flash of fear enters her eyes. I blink and her eyes become normal. Confused I tip the bottle, pouring the contents into her mouth. I pull the empty bottle away, and she relaxes. Swallowing she pulls a face. "Yuck! Eck! Disgusting!" I snicker as Elita complains. "It's not funny brat!"

I watch as Elita leans her head back and closes her eyes and mumbles something. I open my mouth to ask her to repeat, but think better off it. I move closer till our shoulders are touching. Elita's head hits my shoulder, causing me to jump. I look down at her and smile. _Fast asleep. She really does have a girly side...Better not say that to her. She'd rip me to pieces. I chuckle quietly and lean into her. So warm, and soft...So...Perfect. _I smile and put my head on hers.

**Author's note: In case one of you point out the fact that Elita and Link heal too quickly, in the game you heal as soon as you drink a red potion... I didn't want it to be instant in the story, cause that's kind of... just unbelievable... So I decided to make the healing time longer, while staying true to the instant effects of the red potion. Reviews are love. I really wanna know what you guys think of the story so far :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I shiver and glance over at Link. His lips are blue, and icicles are hanging from his hair. I probably look just as bad, maybe worse. My usually pitch black hair is almost white with snow, and my face feels like it's going to break off. There's no feeling in my fingers or my toes, which being from the desert is an unusual sensation for me. Link stumbles falling down the hill. I dig my feet into the snow and grab the edge of his tunic as he rolls past me. I slide a few feet, before coming to a stop. Link looks up at me and smiles. His lips move but the sounds are lost in the fierce winds.

We slowly start climbing back up the hill. Link in front and me behind him. Sometimes he disappears from my view, only to reappear a few seconds later. Ice wolves run beside us watching our every move. I watch them with a weary eye and keep one hand on the hilt of my sword. The temple appears in front of us making me sigh in relief and hurry after Link.

Link opens one one the huge doors, and motions for me to go through. I hurry through the door, into the Temple. I pause a few feet into the doorway to let me eyes adjust to the dim lighting. "Elita, is it just me or does this place look like a hallway?" Link's low voice echos loudly around the room, bouncing off the icy walls.

I don't answer and step farther into the room. On the left and right walls, a grand staircase scales the wall. Some of the wood has worn and rotten, but it still gives off a regal feeling. Old fashioned chandeliers hang from the ceiling. The floors are red carpets and dark gray marble. I look up and see the sky through a hole in the roof. I lower my gaze and look across the room. I spot a door with candles glowing on either side of it. "It reminds me of the Grand Hall in the Palace." I murmur.

I can feel Link's surprise as I start to walk across the room, my fur lined cloak brushing the ground. "Elita where are you going?"

"To find out who's home." I reply continuing to walk through the room.

I hear Link grumble angrily. I stop in front of the wooden door. "Think it'll actually move?" I ask smirking as I bend to inspect the hinges.

"Why wouldn't it?" Link demands looming over me.

"The hinges are covered in black ice."

"So?"

"So even I know about black ice. Strongest stuff in the top of the world buddy. Unless we can find a bigger piece of black ice nothing is getting through this door."

Link smiles and reaches into his pack. "Would a bomb work?"

I think about it for a moment. "Most likely. But that would mean we'd have to head back to Kakariko Village, and visit Barnes." I look up at Link's face half hidden in the shadows. A sly grin, turns his usually kind features to that of a cunning wolf. I stand and cross my arms. "You bought some didn't you?"

Link rubs the back of his head, and gazes at me through half closed eyes. "Yeah I might have bought thirty or so..."

I raise my eyebrows and hold out my hand."May I have one?" I ask, tilting my head to the side a little.

Link swallows and quickly hands one to me. I smile my thanks and bend down to inspect the door again. I place the bomb right underneath the hinge and back away. I look over my shoulder in time to catch Link slip slip on some ice. I snort in amusement as he falls face first onto the ice. He raises his head, a maiden blush painting his cheeks and slight tears in the corners of his eyes. _Sissy. You big lovable sissy. _

The bomb goes off, with a muffled BOOM. I shield my eyes with a hand as a the fire from the explosion flares towards us. "You destroyed the whole door!" Link whispers in my ear. I turn around and blush.

"Oops."

"Oops indeed. Let's hope who ever is home doesn't find us before we get out of here." Link grins, grabbing my wrist and pulling my through the damaged door.

The next room has a brightly lite fire going. I swallow and look around, for anybody. _No one. Maybe we just missed them?_ Link walks over to a door and tries to open it. "Locked?" I ask walking over.

Link shakes his head, and pushes the door open an inch. Taking a shaky breath he looks through the crack. "There omething in there!" He whispers skipping his s's. He pulls away from the crack.

I blink and look through the crack. "I can't ee anything." I murmur adjusting my body so I can get a better look.

"Do you ee it now?" Link hisses into my ear.

I pull away from the crack long enough to give him a hard look. His eyebrows knit together and he pouts. My heart skips a beat, and I quickly turn back to the crack to hide my blushing face. "Screw this." I mutter pushing the door open.

"Elita what are you doing?" Link cries chasing after me as I walk into the room.

I look out the window, and watch the swirling snowflakes. "Ganondorf would order the monster to hide in the tallest room."

"How do you know?" Link asks walking over to stand beside me.

I raise my eyebrows and cross my arms. "Really?"

Link smacks his forehead and smiles apologetically. "Right sorry."

"More proof your brain is insubstantial." I joke walking over to the other door.

"It is not!" Link cries grabbing me from behind.

His arms snake across my stomach and squeeze. I close my eyes as my feet leave the floor. "Uff! Put me down you idiot!" I cry grabbing his arms.

"Not until you take it back!"

"Never!"

"Then I'm not letting go!"

I force my right hand to let go of his arm and reattach itself to his hand. With a grunt of effort I pry his hand off my stomach. I slip out of his grasp with a victorious cry. Link tries to grab me as I fall, making us land in a tangle of limbs on the floor. I push Link's leg off my head and pull my arm out from under his stomach. With a groan of pain Link rolls off me. "Moron." I spit in his direction, fixing my tunic.

"Sorry." Link mumbles looking at the ground.

I narrow my eyes and take a step towards him. "You feeling okay?" I demand curling my fingers under his chin, and forcing him to look me in the eye.

"Fine." He replies, trying to move his head.

I let go after a moment. _He's lying... Doesn't he trust me? Of course he doesn't, I lied to him about my identity. _I blink surprised at myself. Giving a low growl I pull my cloak around me. _Is it just me or is it the closer we get to that door the colder it gets?_ I see Link shiver, and I nod. _500 rubees says that's where beast is. _

"Come on!" I say pushing past him and opening the door.

"Elita you're crazy!" Link gasps, at my recklessness.

I smile and look over my shoulder at him. "Who ever said I wasn't?"

I watch helpless with my hands against the ice wall, separating me from Link and the Monster. Link bravely faces the monster his sword raised high and his shield held close to his body. The monster screams, making me shudder and cover my ears trying to block out the sound.

Link slashes at the monster, as it advances, but his sword just bounces right back off. The monster laughs from inside it's protective shell. _It's not going to work. He needs to get rid of the ice! But how... _I look around trying to figure out what to use. I turn and see a lit lantern. _That's it! _ I reach into my pocket and pull out a package of matches. Stuffing the box inside my mouth, I start thumping on the ice wall.

Link's head snaps in my direction. I quickly pull the matches from my mouth and light on. I hurridly point at it. "FIRE!" Link's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "USE YOUR LANTERN!" I shout hoping he can hear me.

A smile breaks out on Link's face and he nods. The match starts to burn my fingers. "Ouch!" I mutter looking at the match. I quickly drop it and stomp on it. I look up in time to see Link stabbing the monster through a hole in the ice. I grimace as the monster cries out again.

Something starts to leak out of my ear. I slowly raise a hand and feel my ear. I pull my hand away and examine it. Nothing. I shake my head and focus on Link. He runs over to the wall smiling. "BACK UP!" He yells at me holding out his lantern.

I jump backwards as the ice wall starts to melt from the heat. A hole just big enough for Link to slide through appears. He hands me the lantern and then climbs through ripping part of his tunic in the process. "You okay?" He asks taking the lantern back and putting it out.

"Me? You were fighting a monster and you're worried about me?" I demand shaking my head.

"Yes. There something wrong with that?"

"You need to get your priorities straightened out." I mutter turning my back on him.

"Can't I be worried about a friend?" Link raises his eyebrows in a questioning way.

"Not when that friend is worried about you!" I cry, stomping towards the door.

"Elita." Link calls my name making my stop in my tracks. "Let's spend the night here."

I put on a bored expression and walk back over. "Fine."

Link shoots me a victorious smile. "Do you want to see the hilt?"

* * *

Link looks over at me, an amused smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Cold?"

"Not in the slightest." I lie sliding off an ice boulder.

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too. Your lips are blue."

I hesitate. "I was eating a blue candy."

"Liar."

"So what if I am?"

Link gives me a hard look. "If you're cold come and sit by the fire."

I stare back at him, slowly making my way to the other side of the fire. I bring my knees up to my chest and lean my head down. _Still so cold. It's embarrassing._ I close my eyes and listen to the fire crackle. An arm snakes around my waste and pulls me close. I open an eye to see Link beside me, his face as red as a tomato. "You look cold." He murmurs in my ear, pulling my bed roll around both of us.

I smile gently and raise my head to his shoulder. "Thank you." I whisper closing my eye again.

The sound of Link's breathing soothes me. I fidget trying to find a comfortable position. With a grumpy sigh I open my eyes. I look up at Link and grumble, when I find him in a peaceful slumber._ Lucky bastard, used to the goddesses damned cold._ I turn and face the dying fire, a stick drops causing sparks to fly a little ways away from the fire. I look over my shoulder at Link, as he twitches. _Still asleep. I wonder what he's dreaming about?_ "Elita." My heart skips a beat, as Link mumbles my name again. _Is he dreaming about me?_ I turn and watch him. My fingers trace his jaw, then down his neck. They stop just above the edge of his tunic.

I take a deep breath and steady myself. _What are am I doing? I...I just want another look...Just a peek._ I throw my leg over Link's and straddle him. I blush as my thoughts take a dirty direction. I shake my head and force them away. I reach for the bottom of Link's tunic, and hesitate. Link shifts a little under me.

I freeze as Link turns his blue eyes on me. "Elita?"

"Uhn...I-I-I-I-I-I wa-was jus-" I break off as Link places a hand over my mouth.

My face heats up as Link's eyes probe mine. Link's hands falls from my mouth to my chin. "You look as if I'm about to eat you." He jokes, giving me a lopsided smile.

I watch him breathless, as he leans towards me. I close my eyes and try not to lean forward. Link's lips brush mine, making my heart speed up. I throw my arms around his neck instinctively, and pull him towards me deepening the kiss. His lips are like a warm like a soft splash of water. He smells like the forest, with a hint of snow and leather.

Link breaks the contact gasping for air. I pant leaning backwards. I blink a few times trying to process what just happened. _Link just kissed me...LINK JUST KISSED ME!...And I just kissed him back... _It slowly sinks in. I hang my head in embarrassment and scramble off Link's lap. "Sorry." I mutter crawling out from underneath my bed roll.

Link's hand closes around my ankle. I twist my torso and look down at him. His face looks apologetic and sad. My heart tugs, wanting to comfort him. "Elita, I'm sorry. I didn't think. I just...I-I didn't want to let you go without at least trying."

"What do you mean?" I ask my voice echoing around the room.

Link looks away, his voice scared. "I like you Elita." He releases my ankle.

_Play stupid Elita! Play the stupid game!_ I shout to myself. I swallow, and kneel beside Link. "Obviously you like me or else you wouldn't have let me travel with you and call me a friend."

Link whips his head around and glares at me. "Elita, the problem with being smart is you can't play that game."

"What game?"

"The stupid game." I lower my head. I'm a coward, I can't look at his face, I can't bear to face him. I can't tell him I know what he means. _I can't tell him I feel the same way._ Links cool hand forces me to look at him. "Elita I know, you know, what I'm trying to say."

I blink back the tears that are starting to appear in my eyes. "Link...I know what you mean. But...I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because Zelda...Ganondorf...We're from two different worlds. After all this is over you'll go to live in the castle and I'll become a peasant. Besides Zelda obviously wants you for herself. And-and-and..." I rack my brain for another excuse, but find nothing.

"Do you really feel that way?" Link asks his voice full of anguish.

My heart gives a excruciating jolt. "No." I whisper before I can stop myself.

Link's face lights up with joy. "How do you really feel?" He presses me.

I look into his eyes, and take a deep breath. "I love you."

**Author's note: DUN DUN DUN! If you guys totally saw this coming, sorry :P I just really wanted to. Even though Link and an OC coupling has been overused I still wanted to... Don't judge me... Poor Elita :( She didn't help him kill the beast. T^T I really want to tell you guys that she gets even, and does something spectacular but I don't want to ruin the next chapter... By the way, not sure if I ever mentioned this but this is in fact my first Zelda fan fic. I have another one, but right now it only has a plot line, and characters. Anyways as usual reviews are love! **


	9. Chapter 9

Legendz Chapter 9:

Link and I walked through the small city. If you could even call it a city. Part of it was so small Link and I couldn't even fit through the doors. I tried and got stuck in one... My dark eyes drank in everything from the crumbling walls to the clear blue sky, that had no clouds in it. Makes sense if it's the City in the Sky... I felt something warm grab my hand and pull me close. I whip my head around to gaze into Link's face. His ocean blue eyes are dark and cold as ice. "What's wrong?" I ask gently prying his fingers off me with my free hand.

"I don't like this place. It's too quiet." His voice is low and rough with just a trace of foreboding in it.

I smirk and finally pry my hand away from his. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

Link's face reveals his skeptical thoughts. I stick out my bottom lip and blew out a breath of air over my hot face. The sun's rays are hot and make me feel like I'm melting into the stone walkways of the small city. I start walking over to a pile of rubble only to have Link grab the back of my tunic and pull back towards him. "Stay close!" He whispers in my ear.

I shiver as his warm breath blows over my neck.

"I'll have you know kind sir that the word fear is not in my vocabulary." As the words left my lips the sounds of feet pitter patting reaches us. Link's face turns from confusion, to shocked, to frightened. I slowly turn around and freeze. Hundreds of shadows move towards us. "Fear: Noun, a state of terror." I recite backing away from the shadows. Link and I stand back to back and draw our swords. The shadows creep closer and I feel ice cold panic floods my body. I close my eyes and move as close to Link as humanly possible. Link seems to feel my terror, his clothes are soaked with cold sweat. I shiver and open my eyes to find us surround by small dragon like creatures.

The mass of bodies stop a foot away from us. Their warm breath billows in our faces, and makes us gag. It smells like charcoal and sulfur. Their eyes gleam with hatred and longing. All of their eyes are pure black even though the colours of their bodies range from purple, to green, to yellow, to even red and blue_. I never thought I'd die by the claws of dragons..._

The dragons move to sides and create a path through them, in front of me. "What's going on?" Link mutters looking over his shoulder.

I don't reply too preoccupied by a large dragon walking towards me. I watch dumbfounded as it lays down next to Link and I. "Relax," It growls, it's voice coming deep from it's throat, yet it's mouth doesn't move an inch. "I can smell your fear."

Link comes to stand beside me. "Why should we relax when we're about to be gobbled up by you?" Link demands raising his sword.

The dragon chuckles deep in his chest. "We're not going to eat you. You Hylians are too tough and stringy."

I stare at the dragon in confusion. "...the hell?"

"I'll just come out and say it. We need your help." The dragon mutters.

"What makes you think we can help?" Link demands leaning forward.

"I've heard of your deeds." Link and I exchange confused looks. "Yes even us, high above the world have heard of you Heroes of Time."

I snort and roll my eyes. "In case you haven't realized only one of us is the Hero of Time and it sure as hell isn't me."

The dragon turns his head in my direction and watches me with wide, knowing eyes. "Both of you are on this mission so it makes both of you a Hero of Time. Now Heroes will you help us."

Link sheaths his sword. "We'll help." I nod in agreement and follow suit and sheath my sword.

"Excellent."

"What exactly do we have to do?" I ask sitting down on the warm, rocky ground.

The dragon looks down at me, his eyes crinkling on the sides making it look like it was smiling. "What you always do."

Link sits beside me, sitting close enough that our shoulders are touching. "Go to Temples and try to get out alive." Link mutters.

I laugh, and lean back on my hands. "We always manage to get out."

"Our luck could change."

"With both of us watching each others backs? I think we'll make it again." I smile and look back at the dragon. "So what exactly do you need help with?"

"My people are being hunted by a people called the Arichneds. They look like giant spiders from the world below, but they are half they size of me and are vicious, they're ruled by one of our elders turned rogue." The dragon drones on and on about the Arichneds.

The sun starts to set, and still the dragon drones on and on. I yawn and lean my head on Link's shoulder."Tired?" Link whispers in my ear.

I nod and close my eyes. "Do we really need to know all this?" I murmur yawning again.

I can feel his chuckle vibrating through his body. "I'll ask if there's somewhere to spend the night."

I listen to Link and the dragon talk without really hearing them. I drift off into the world of dreams before somebody has the common sense to shake my shoulder. "Mghn?" I mumble opening my heavy eye lids.

"Come on Elita you can't lie on the ground all night." Link's teasing smile appears before me.

I groan and push him away with a yawn. "Go. Away. Fat. Man."

"I'm not fat!" Link snaps tugging on my arm.

"Just go away!"

"Make me."

"I will if you don't leave me alone and let me sleep."

"Whicha gonna do tough guy?" Link teases his warm breath tickling the nape of my neck.

I shiver and roll over onto my back. "I don't know but I'll do something." I reply grinning sleepily up at him.

"What can I do to wake you up a little?"

"A nice cup of coffee would be nice."

Link chuckles and leans his face down to mine. His lips lightly brush mine. I close my eyes as he pulls away. _Damn it. Fuck you Link._ I feel Link's move away, and the light hitting my eyelids from the bright full moon disappears. I open one eye a crack to see Link on all four's over me. I smile slightly before closing my eye again.

"You're so boring." Link whispers teasingly in my ear.

I open my eyes and turn my head in his direction making us bump cheeks. "There's a whole side of me you haven't seen." I murmur, leaning forward a little, so that my mouth's right beside his ear.

"What a-" Link breaks off as my teeth graze his ear lobe.

A slight moan escapes him making me smile. "Making you leave me alone."

I lay back down with half a hope he'll leave me alone. His lips brush mine again but with slightly more force then last time. I close my eyes as Link's lips slowly start to more urgently against mine. His teeth graze my bottom lip making me moan. I feel his tongue run along my lips begging for entry. I open my lips and allow him to slide his tongue in.

* * *

~~Link~~

Elita's tongue collides with mine as I start exploring her mouth. I chuckle silently to myself as she probes my mouth with undisguised eagerness. We explore each others mouths for a few moments before she pulls away, her eyes alight with pleasure and excitement. "Elita?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you-"

"Positive."

She grabs the front of my tunic and pulls towards her. Our lips crash against each others. I move my lips urgently against her craving her touch. My fingers slide down her sides grabbing the edge of her tunic in my fingers and slowly lifting it. Elita raises herself off the ground so it's easier for me to pull it off.

We break apart for a few seconds, to allow the shirt to come off. I kiss the corner of her jaw and slowly trails butterfly kisses down to her shoulders. She shivers with pleasure as I gently nip her. Ever so slowly my lips trail down to her breast. _She's so perfect, and I'm not. She deserves so much better. _

I pull away making her moan in disappointment. "Link?"

Lowering my head I avoid her gaze. "Come on. We should get to bed."

Elita doesn't say anything. She just nods and pulls her sweater back on. She keeps her head turned slightly away from me, and I feel even worse. _I'm sorry._ I want to reach out and tell her why but I keep to myself.

* * *

~~ Elita~~

I turn in my bed listening to Link snoring softly in the other room. _Did I dream it or did it really happen?_ Tears fill my eyes as I remember earlier. Groaning I shake my head and flip the pillow over revealing the cooler side.

"Damn it." I growl letting my head sink into the pillow.

I lay there long enough for the moon to rise higher in the sky. The sound of claws on stones can be heard from outside my room. Rolling onto my side I look out the wide door frame and watch shadows walk by. _I might as well get up and do something useful._ Rolling out of the bed I land on the cold floor. I grab my boots from the end of the bed and pull them on.

As I emerge into the bright moonlight the sound of claws scraping against stone stops. "Why are you out little one?"

Whirling around I come face to face with the huge dragon. "So-sorry. I couldn't sleep."

The dragon chuckles low in it's throat. "Restlessness is common with the noble families of Hyrule."

"I'm not of noble birth." I mutter glaring at the dragon.

"If you're looking for something to do, you could always solve our problem for us." The dragon continues to speak ignoring my comment.

Sighing I follow the dragon through the half empty streets. "To tell the truth I'm not sure how much help I'll be. I'm not a hero. I'm just a nobody."

The dragon stops and turns to me. His eyes bright with understanding and smugness. "You think that now, but soon you will see that you are far from being a nobody. You are a very important person."

I snort and roll my eyes. "And pigs fly." I snap.

Smiling the dragon opens his mouth to say something but gets interrupted by a scream that sounds more like a squeal. The dragon roars making my ear drums rattle. Whipping around it streaks through the city and into a huge temple like building before I can blink. It takes me a few seconds before I realize something's happening.

"Wait!" I cry running after the massive lizard.

My feet thump on the stones as I run through the deserted city. I jump over a pile of rocks and land hard, making my knees cry in protest. As I turn the corner to the Temple a stream of hot flames blasts from the doorway. Screaming in fright I skid to a stop and start running away in the opposite direction. The dragon emerges from the smoking building and with a flap from it's large wings jumps. When it lands beside me the city shakes and I fall to my already sore knees. "Fuck!" I cry wincing in pain.

The dragon glares down at me, it's green eyes blazing. "Come it is time.

* * *

Blue and white flames burn around me as I raise my arms to try and protect my face. The heat sears across my body, as the flames lick at my body trying to find a way in through the dragon scale armor. I hold on as tightly as I can to the dragon chief. I can't take much more.

"Hold on!" I curse as the dragon goes into a steep dive. I grasp onto my sword and the edge of the dragon's armor for my dear life. "Remember the jewel is his weakness!" I look over my shoulder to find the monster following us. I swear in my head and grasp my dragon harder as he comes out of the dive and shoots back into the sky. The monster dives past us screeching in anger. The monster turns instantly following us back into the sky. "Jump onto it! Stab your sword into the jewel!"

I look down at the monster and feel the bottom of my stomach drop. "You're insane." I mutter into the dragon's ear, as I slip off it's back and close my eyes. I plummet through the air falling faster and faster. As I collide with a metal object I bit my lip to keep from screaming at the impact. The feeling of falling stops as I suddenly start climbing higher. I open one eye and glance down at the thing beneath me.

I smile as the feeling of victory overwhelms me. Slowly inch by inch I crawl over the monsters back. I grope for a piece of metal, but my hands only slide off a particularly smooth spot on the creatures back. Letting out a cry of triumph I slide a bit closer to the jewel. I pull my sword up over my head and scramble with my legs to get a good grip. My foot gets stuck in a crack and I smile. I carefully push myself to my knees and sway as the monster turns left.

Gritting my teeth, I take a deep breath and using my sword push myself to my feet. I take my sword in both hands and raise it above my head. Letting out a battle cry I stab the sword downwards, and into the ruby. For one sickening second, the sword doesn't go through the ruby. Starting to panic I apply more pressure onto the sword. A cracking sound echo's around the top of the tower as I slide my sword through the heart of the ruby.

The monster lets out an ear shattering cry, making me let go of my sword and cover my ears. The world starts to spin as my foot slips from the crack in the monsters armor and I start to fall through the air. My heart beat slows, and my brain registers every second of that fall. Below me the monster falls to the ground withering in what I can only guess to be agony.

The ground looms towards me. Closer and closer. I close my eyes and wait for the impact of my body hitting the ground, when something grabs the back of my tunic and instead of falling I rise in the air. I open my eyes and look above me to see the dragon holding onto me. "Shall we go down?" He asks, his voice holding a note of respect.

"That would be nice." I admit trying not to fidget in the creatures claws.

The dragon smiles down at me and slowly takes me towards the ground. Once we're a safe distance, he drops me unceremoniously to the ground. I glare up at him for a moment, angry at the thought that my already sore body, has now picked up a few more bruises. The dragon doesn't seem to even notice my glare as he walks over to the limp monster. "You did well, little one."

I scramble to my feet and walk over to stand beside the dragon in time to see the monster break into a million little black pieces. The pieces are suspended in air for a few heartbeats before they assemble together in the blink of an eye. A silver blade shines in the early morning sun. I glance at the dragon before reaching out and taking the blade in my hands. The impeccable silver blade feels cool within my hands. Little burst of sparks run along it's edges making me gasp in awe.

"That's the magic in the blade." I turn to face the dragon with wide eyes. "It's older then the Hylians, the Gerudos, the Zoras, and the Gorons."

"What about your race?" I demand, my confidence growing the longer I hold the mystical blade.

The dragon smiles down at me, his golden eyes shimmering. "We served the goddesses themselves little one."

"Then why hide yourselves away in the clouds?"

"Because a liar currently sits on the throne of Hyrule." The dragon's voice becomes barely more then a growl. "Until the true ruler steps forward and claims it for her own, or appoints someone else, we will not show ourselves."

"That seems pointless." I mutter looking at the sword.

The dragon's ears flick, but he otherwise ignores my comment. "Go to the Goron's and have them fix the sword."

Both the dragon and I turn as we hear my name being called. "Elita! ELITA! What the hell were you thinking?" Link grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me, making my jaws knock together.

"It wasn't what she was thinking Hero, it is what I was thinking."

Link turns to face the dragon, pure hostility burning in his blue eyes. "Why'd you drag her into this?" He snaps letting go of me, to move his hands to his sword hilt.

"Link stop!" I growl, losing patience with the man.

Link turns to me, his face a mask of rage and agony. "I woke up this morning to find you weren't there, and all the dragons crying and moaning about how everything was lost. I thought you had died!" The last part comes out as a hiss making me flinch. I open my mouth to reply but Link continues to rant. "I thought you'd gone and committed suicide for these things! Do you have any idea how I felt? I'd thought I'd lost you! I love you too much to even bear to think about the thought of losing you."

I stare at the man in front of me in shocked horror. "Link I-..."

"I would not let her die!" The dragon roars from behind Link. I turn to look at it and scream as it turns from a deep blue to a pitch black. "You think I would be so foolish as to lose the girl? This girl is the key to saving my race, from a eternity of life above the clouds!"

I back away slowly from the dragon and Link, suddenly not wanting to be in the same area as them. I watch Link as I retreat a little ways away. His lips move but nothing comes out and I find myself straining to catch the sounds even though I want to move away.

"You lie! You know who she is! The resemblance is there!" Steam fires from the dragons nostrils making me shiver in fear. _Now that is down right scary. It's just steam, but it's down right scary._ "She is the one Hyrule needs! Not Zelda!" The blade drops from my hands as the dragon's words reach my ears. The dragon turns his gaze from Link to me. "She should be the one ruling, not her sister."

**Author's note: Is it just me, or did everyone see that coming? XD I don't know why, I think it's cause I need a back up plan for when the bad things happen to Zelda... Not revealing anything more but yea... If you guys don't like it don't read the story. Reviews are love! Let me know how you like the story so far! And thanks to everyone who has favorited and added it to their story alerts!You guys are the reason I keep posting chapters :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

My boots kick up dust, as I plod along the well worn trail, leading to Kakariko Village. I grip Basher's reins tighter in my hand as Link gallops up on Epona. "Why are you walking?" He asks softly leaning down over the chestnut's withers.

"Because I feel like walking." I retort narrowing my eyes against the cloud of dust Epona and Basher's hooves kicked up.

"It's improper."

"It was also improper for me to travel around with you, to every goddess forsaken temple." I snap losing my patience with the man, something I've been doing quite often lately. "I don't care. I've always done what I wanted before and I see no reason to change just because, some stupid dragon couldn't live with the fact that my birth right was hidden from me. I didn't ask to be suddenly declared royalty! I was fine being a nobody, actually I think I prefer being a nobody. What's improper and what's not?" I demand lowering my voice.

Link stares at me, shocked by my abruptness. "I can't understand all of it." He says slowly, his sky blue eyes searching mine. "I'm not, and never will be, royalty. But I do understand what you mean. I prefer being a nobody."

I stare at him, my eyes narrowing into two little slits. "Thank the goddesses. If we had you for a King, then Ganondorf would have taken over long ago."

Link visibly bristles at my words. "What do you mean?" He demands, his voice low and husky, as he glares at me.

"Exactly what I said." I retort, pushing past him and Epona.

"Why is everything with you so difficult?"

I whip around to face Link, fire burning in my eyes. "I could ask you the same fucking question!" I scream, my voice cracking a little with all the pent up anger and sadness.

"I don't cause problems every god damned day!"

"Are you sure about that?" I snarl, my voice cold as the Snowpeak ruins. Link visibly flinches making me feel satisfied for the moment. I pull on Basher's reins a little harder then I need to and brush past the man on his horse. I slowly make my way up the path trying my hardest not to scum to the tears I can feel welling up.

"You're letting her get away!" I almost stop and look back as a voice unknown to me speaks, but decide against it and keep walking.

"Shut up Midna. I can't make this any better, she hates me." I flinch at the anguish in Link's voice but keep my eyes firmly placed on a spot on the horizon.

"You haven't even tried!" The second voice argues.

"I have to and you know it." I can barely hear Link's reply and it takes me a full minute to realize what I just heard.

I wind my fingers through Basher's black mane and inhale the smell of the dusty canyon, trying to hold unto my sanity. Basher sensing my distress nuzzles the side of my face, his horsey whiskers tickling me. Smiling sadly I pet my companions neck and smooth a ruffled piece of his mane, leaving my hand there.

As we pass the spirit's spring I stop and my hand falls back down to my side. Basher nickers gently as I drop his reins and take a step in the spring's direction. I shiver as I step into the shallow waters and water leaks into my boot. Gasping softly at the weird sensation I take a step back onto dry land and shake my foot.

"What are you doing?"

Heaving a silent sigh I shrug my shoulders and frown. "I don't know." I sit down on the rocky shore of the spring and stare at the crystal blue water lapping a few inches away from the toes of my boots. "Link?"

"Hmm?" The man grabs a seat beside me, his actions careful and precise.

I close my eyes and bring my knees up to my chest. I wrap my arms around them and bury my head in my arms, trying my hardest to ignore the world and all the disastrous problems that it brings. "Do you think it's possible for me to ignore my heritage?" I whisper into the crook of my arm.

"No."

The one single word sliced my heart open. The way he says it is harsh and I have to bite my tongue to keep from crying out in anguish. "I'm so weak." I whisper, my voice slightly unsteady. "I'm not a good person, Hyrule deserves so much better."

"You are a good person Elita, look at what you've done to help me. You've destroyed monsters on your own, you've gotten the blade of the sacred sword back. You gave Telma's group information, and you left Ganondorf."

"But I've done so many things Link. I've burned villages, stolen things, killed people. How could someone like me rule a country?"

I hear Link sigh and shift on the hard ground. "Elita, no one's perfect. And it's not as if you enjoyed doing those things right?" Link waits while I shake my head, not trusting my voice. "You're brave and caring and beautiful, princes will fall head over heels to marry you."

I raise my head from it's hiding place and look at Link. "Can't I just let Zelda be Princess? She has more experience then I do when it comes to being royal."

"Elita you're making problems for nothing." Link snaps. As he leans towards me I catch the blaze of helplessness and sadness in his eyes.

I tear my gaze away from him and look back out over the spring. "Maybe I am. But I truly believe I'm not the one who should lead Hyrule." I push myself to my feet and dust my butt off. "I wish I could explain why, but I can't. My heart just keeps telling me, that I'll never be what everyone wants me to be. I know I wouldn't make a good Queen. My soul's been dyed red by the blood of innocents."

Looking down at Link I smile softly before turning around and walking over to a patiently waiting Basher. "Oh screw this!" Link mutters scuffing his boot in the dirt.

I check Basher's girth making sure I can slide two fingers between it and his stomach. Satisfied that all the walking hasn't loosened it I place my left foot in the stirrup and pull myself up. I quickly throw my leg over his back and expertly place my right foot in the stirrup. Gathering up the reins I kick Basher into a gallop leaving Link in the dirt. _I am such a baby. _I think bitterly to myself, as a sense of guilt and betrayal settles over me.

I gallop through the town, Basher's hooves sound noisily through the canyon, a familiar sound that makes me relax a little. As I pass by the bomb shop I slow Basher to a trot, by gently pulling on his reins. The dark horse shakes his head a little his mane flying in the air. Without thinking I pat his neck letting go of the reins and just sitting there. A shadow moves at the side of a rock wall. To get a better look I rein Basher to a full halt and watch through half narrowed eyes.

The shadow moves again, this time closer towards Basher and I. Slowly it moves towards the center of the canyon. Swallowing my fear, I dismount Basher and draw my sword taking a defensive stance. I wait for the shadow to get within striking range, as the shadow takes the last step towards me I raise my blade above my head and bring it down as hard as I can on the shadow. I yelp as the sword bounces off the edge of the shadow, and sends a wave of pain up my arm.

"Princess Elita, Gor Liggs has seen your visit." I narrow my eyes and raise my sword again.

"If he has seen my visit then he knows I am not a Princess." I hiss preparing to strike again.

"You're not eh? Well that's too bad." My head snaps in the direction of the town, and my gaze falls on a black Goron with yellow symbols all along his body.

"No I'm not." I lower my sword and frown. "This you should know if you saw me coming."

"What I saw didn't lie, but what I'm seeing now may." The Goron's eyes burn with wisdom, the deep black pits call out to me, wanting to whisper wisdom into my ears if only I were willing. "Do you have what you seek to fix?"

"We do."

* * *

Grass tickles my nose as I turn on my side and curl up in a ball. The bright full moon lights up Hyrule field with silver light making it appear other worldly. I trace the horizon with my eyes and marvel in the beauty of the rocky formations. Everything is so peaceful, so quiet, that I find myself relaxing underneath the full moon's light. _No worries. _Smiling softly I roll onto my side and watch Link.

He's form stands out against the brightly light grass, a dark green shadow among the lighter green. "Link..." I whisper trying to get the blond's attention. He turns his head sleepily to look at me, his clear blue eyes heavy with sleep. "I'm sorry. I know that just a word won't change a thing, but I am." I lower my gaze from his pale face and roll onto my back again. "You were right."

"About what?"

"About everything." I reply staring up at the stars. "I do just create problems for no reason. I shouldn't ignore my heritage, I have to accept who and what I am."

"Elita you were right to. You can't just accept who you are."

"But what else am is someone supposed to do?" I have the strangest feeling deep down inside, that we're no longer talking about me, and my problems.

"Maybe someone should have fought harder to be what they wanted to be and tried to change his destiny." Link rasps making me jump in surprise.

"Then who would be the Hero of Time? Who would have helped me see that I truly did have courage?" I roll onto my stomach and gaze out across the edge of the gorge where we're laying. Lowering my voice I look into the canyon's depths and whisper, "Who would have stolen my heart when I wasn't paying attention?"

The smell of forests, transudation and manliness envelops me a second before a warm mass does. "I still would have stolen that. Whether you wanted me to or not."

His rough warm lips press against the back of my lips sending waves of pleasure throughout my body. "Remember when we were in the City in the Sky?" I ask absent mindedly, distracted by the feeling of lips on my neck.

"Mhm."

"I was wondering... Was it something I did?"

The warmth disappears as Link pulls away from me,as if I shocked him. "No Elita." I push myself into a sitting position and face the man, my eyes staring into his. "It's nothing you did."

"I see..." I let my voice trail off as we stare at each other both trying to figure out what's running through the other's mind. "I hope you make her happy."

"Who?"

"Whoever is lucky enough to catch your eye long enough to drag you into marriage."

Link heaves an audible sigh, his blue eyes closing as a look of pain spreads across his face. "I don't want anyone but you Elita."

"But? I? You? City? Ughn?"

"How much more honest do I have to be Elita?" Link growls grabbing my shoulders and pulling me towards him. Our lips painfully collide, and he wraps his warm muscular arms around me. His lips move against mine in a rough almost urgent way. Where our other kisses had been sweet and soft, almost chaste this one was border-lining savage and wanton. I pulled away from Link gasping for breath as I searched his eyes. "I love you Elita. I'm sorry I never told you before."

"I-I love you too." Even though it's the cheesiest, corniest thing to say, it's all I can think of. Sitting with him, drinking in his scent just pushes everything to the back of my mind. "I think I've loved you ever since the first time we meet." I whisper smiling sheepishly.

I only get a glimpse of the look in his eyes before he pulls me into another passionate kiss. I melt into his arms, his fingers tracing random patterns on my back. winding my fingers through his silky hair, I smile into the kiss, finally getting the message he's trying to send. _Oh Link. Why did I ever doubt you? _

* * *

Fingers trail down my side leaving goosebumps in their wake. Opening my eyes I a crack I smile into the beautiful face beside me. "Morning." I whisper stretching my arms above me.

"Morning beautiful." Comes the low reply.

My smile broadens as I sit up, and with a yawn pull the covers off of my body. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I stand and make my way over to the small water basin in the room. The cold splash of waters fully awakens me, and my mind starts working almost too fast for me to keep up with it. Grabbing the fluffy white towel from the rack beside the basin I pat my face dry and look in the half broken mirror.

My black eyes shine back at me, and the look of relaxation, mixed with a bit of a victorious smirk seems strange, almost foreign to me. Link's face appears behind mine in the mirror as he slides his warm arms around my waist. His warm breath tickles the nape of my neck as he pulls me towards him, and buries his face in my hair.

"What do you want?" I tease turning in his arms to face him.

Link smiles slowly and kisses my cheek quickly, a butterfly kiss really, before asking,"What makes you think I want something?"

"It's the look." I murmur holding him close.

"What look?"

"The problem with being smart is you can't play that game."

Link's blue eyes widen in mock surprise, mirroring what must have been my exact reaction to that statement. "What game?"

"The stupid game."

Link grins at me, his teeth flashing in the dim morning light. "Well now, I guess I can't fool you now can I?"

"Nobody can fool the master." I joke ducking out of his arms and reaching for me tunic and breeches.

"Master? You?"

I roll my eyes as I pull the soft purple tunic over my head. The soft silky material falls in gentle waves around my torso, making me appear smaller then I actually am. "Oh yes." I reply raising my eyebrow. "I practically invented the stupid game."

"Interesting, I thought I invented the stupid game."

"Does that make you the stupid one?" I pulls my breeches on, tripping over one of the pant legs as I comically jump around the room, trying to emphasize my point.

"No it just makes me the smarter one."

Chuckling I do up the laces on my breeches and turn to Link with my arms crossed. "If you're so smart then why would you invent the stupid game oh insubstantial one?"

Link's eyes flash as he leaps for me. Laughing in amusement I dodge to the left, and turn in time to watch him collide with the wooden wall. "I'm going to get you." He threatens turning to me with a evil grin.

Bending down I grab the bunch of brown material by my feet and smile. "Without your pants? Goddesses Link you don't want to give everyone a heart attack." Skipping towards the door, I roll his pants into a ball and stuff them up my shirt for safe keeping.

"Elita!"

"Bye Link!" I call opening the door and skipping through the door and slamming it shut behind me.

"Get back here you scoundrel!"

Shading my eyes with a hand I lean back and look at the top story window to see Link leaning bare chested out the window and looking very, very, very, very, very, pissed off. I grin and wave up at him. "Elita! Come back here before I make you regret it!"

"Is that a promise?" I call back turning to wake down the canyon road.

"Elita!"

Ignoring Link's scream I continue down the dusty well worn road. The sound of children laughing comes from the spring and I find my feet pointing towards the crystal blue spring. I smile as Luda and Beth appear from out of no where. "Hi Elita!" Luda calls waving me over.

"Good morning Luda." I greet smiling down at the young girl. I can hear Beth's surprised gasp as I smile. Turning to the girl I deepen my smile. "Good morning to you to Beth, it's been a while since we last spoke. I seem to remember you telling me I seemed like an angry person."

Luda giggles a little at the look on Beth's face as I remind her of our disastrous last encounter. "You did." She murmurs glancing at my belly. "But I guess I was wrong."

I look down in surprise, and blush a deep red as I realize that the balled up pants must send a message to someone I haven't seen in a while. "In a way you were." Reaching into my shirt I pull Link's stuffed up pants and show them to her. "And in a way you weren't."

Both the girls giggle as they catch the dreamy look on my face. "She's so nice Beth! The other day she helped me with my chores."

"You had a lot to do, and I have nothing to do since the Gorons have the Master sword."

Beth smiles up at me her green eyes sparkling. "Are you and Link married?" She asks curiosity making her voice louder then it needs to be.

"No we're not married." I flush as the girl's eyes sweep over me and I move to pull my tunic's collar over a hickey or two that are probably showing on my neck. "But we're more then friends."

"When you are will you come to live in Ordon Village with everyone else?"

"I uhn, don't know if we'll ever get married Beth..."

"Why not?"

"Because I well I-"

"Elita Romonte! You shrewd, treacherous. duplicitous, crooked, deceitful, double-dealing woman! I'm going to kill you!" Beth, Luda and I turn around to see Link storming his way towards us. _Oh he found a second pair of pants. Darn it. I'll have to hide those ones on him while he's asleep, don't want my fun spoiled this early in the game. _

"And that's my cue to leave." Winking at the girls I hand them Link's pants. "Hold onto these for me." I murmur as I take off at a run towards the canyon heading towards Hyrule field. "And make sure he doesn't get them!"

**Author's note: More of a filler chapter really, I think everyone deserves a break from the action :P Umm... Exams are coming up... ffffuuuuuuunnnnn *rolls eyes* So if I don't post very often for the next little while forgive me. I'll do my best to update as fast as I can. I never really expected this to get as popular as it did :S so i must be doing something right? If you guys are waiting for M rated things that's probably going to happen... soon? Not sure yet :P All I can really say is that it's almost done, probably 3 or 4 more chapters and a epilogue. Reviews are love! I love reading what you guys have to say about this so far. Thanks once again to everyone who's faved it or added it to their story alerts. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long, school and family has been keeping me on my toes. This isn't the best chapter and now much happens in it, I apologize :( but I wanted to give you guys something to read. Thank you to everyone who has faved it, added it to their alerts and everything else! :) You guys are the reason I keep posting this!**

Rolling groggily out of the bed I scratch the back of my head, wincing as my fingertips brush against a bruise. "Ouch." I hiss pulling my fingers away as quickly as I can.

"Hmmm? What's wrong Elita?" Looking over my shoulder I see Link sleepily pull himself into a sitting position.

"Nothing, just hit a sensitive area." I reply bending down to grab his tunic. Pulling it on over my head I wince as the rough material scratches a few other 'sensitive' places.

"That's mine." Link points out getting out of bed and following me down the staircase and into the kitchen.

"I realized that before I picked it up." I retort grabbing a pot from the cupboard.

"Elita it's not like anyone can see us."

Setting the pot beside the sink I turn and face Link. "It's not the world I'm protecting, it's you." I tease crossing my arms and leaning against the wooden counter.

"And who said I need protecting?" Link's voice whispers in my ear as his arms encompass me.

Smirking I push him a way a little and slip out from underneath an arm. "I did."

I wait for a reply for a few moments but it never comes. Laughing silently to myself I walk over to the fire pit and grab the poker from it's place among the other fire tools. Poking at the ashes I try to see if any of the coals are still warm from the fire the night before. Sighing as I see my luck has run out, I lean over and grab two pieces of wood from the lumber pile.

"Want me to do that while you start the food?"

Looking up a Link I smile in appreciation. "That'd be a big help."

Link shoos me in the direction of the kitchen, a half smile gracing his features. I stand in the doorway between the two rooms and watch him pile logs into the fireplace. The smooth tanned skin on his back is interrupted every now and then by a pale scar. Smiling to myself, I wonder how I could have ever managed to get such a good guy. Strong, brave, kind hearted, sarcastic when needed...

The sound of knocking at the door pulls me from my muddled thoughts. "I'll get it!" I chirp quickly as Link begins to stand. The knock gets frantic the closer I get to the door. Sighing in agitation I yank open the door and glare at the poor person on the step. "How can I help you?" I demand crossing my arms.

"I'm looking for a master Link?" The small, pale man stares at me with wide brown eyes.

"What do you need him for?"

"Zelda has been kidnapped!" The man cries throwing his hands in the air. "I need Master Link to save her!"

Sighing I look over my shoulder and catch Link's gaze through the living room door way. He nods and heads for the stairs his eyes blazing with anger. Frowning I turn back to the man and tell him, "Meet Link and I at the bridge leading into Castle Town. From there you can tell us what you know."

"But I-"

"Relax, we'll help you rescue the bitch."

* * *

Link and I stand side by side in Hyrule field. Both of us have our hands on our sword hilts, ready to leap into action the moment trouble arrives. The wind attacks us sending shivers down our backs. Even from this distance we can see the huge black cloud surrounding Hyrule Castle. "So she really is in trouble." I mutter feeling a little relieved that she hasn't got anything planned.

"Maybe. We don't know that yet." Link replies, taking a step towards my sister's servant.

"And I thought I had a negative view of her."

Link looks over his shoulder at my and smiles softly. "I just think we should be prepared for the worst."

Rolling my eyes I go to stand beside him. Tilting my head I inspect the black cloud with a growing sense of dread. "Well I think it is Ganondorf. It certainly looks like something he'd do. He like's the drama and knowing him he probably has soldiers roaming the city streets, and the soldiers are probably armed to the teeth with explosives, swords, spears, knives, and possibly even- Mmf!"

Link's hand covers my mouth cutting off the end of sentence. "Alright Elita, I get it. We're up against Ganondorf, who has so far managed to lead us on a wild goose chase."

"I wouldn't say a wild goose chase." I say through his hand, tilting my head to look at him. Slowly the man removes his hand, His blue eyes sparkle with amusement, though his face is shadowed with worry and frustration. "Oh Link," I whisper wrapping my arms around his torso. "There's nothing to be worried about."

"What if I lose you?" Link asks wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. "A life without you seems so daunting."

"You won't," I promise pulling away from his embrace to look at his face. "I'll always be with you."

* * *

My sisters servant, maid, man thingie, whatever you want to call him meets us on the bridge leading from Hyrule Field into Hyrule Castle Town. His bald head shines in the dim afternoon light. _Why would such an old man serve my sister?_ I have to shake my head to get rid of the question and the disturbing images that come into mind. The man seems familiar, but I can't quite place my finger on where I've seen him before.

"You came!" The old man's voice is little more then a rasp as he greets Link and I with a wide smile.

"I told you we would." I reply crossing my arms over my chest. "But one of us isn't really in it to save Zelda."

"You mean neither of us." Link adds, resting a hand on the Master Swords hilt.

"I thought you were here for more then just the chance to bloody Ganondorf." Raising my eyebrows I flash Link the best surprised look I can. Link winks a big blue eye at me, making me grin. Turning to the old man, my grin grows into a smirk as I take in his shaking form. "So, what's going on exactly?"

"How dare you call yourself her sister!" He cries pointing an accusing thumb at me.

My smirk disappears as I stare down the old man's arm at him. "Umm... What?"

"You are not Princess Elita!" He screeches stomping a foot on the wooden bridge.

Link and I exchange a long thoughtful look. "I hate to break it to you old man, but I am indeed Elita, just without the Princess part, please." I speak slowly and carefully, being careful to not say anything... wrong.

"Lying slut!"

My eyes widen as the man calls me a liar. "I am not a liar you disrespectful old man!" I yell losing control over my temper because of my shock. "I am Princess Elita, and if you don't believe then I'll let my sword do the talking!"

"Elita calm down." Link's rough voice echos around the tunnel entrance, and he places a hand on my arm for a second before turning to the other man. "Sir, I happen to know that this is in fact Princess Elita, and I also know that she deserves your utmost respect, because she is in fact the elder Princess and the lawful heir to the Hylian Throne." The soft voice he had started out with grows hard the more he speaks. "Now if you'll excuse us we have someone to go rescue."

I watch momentarily stupefied as Link pushes past the man and heads for Castle Town. After a quick glance at the man I follow, jogging to catch up. "Was that smart?" I ask as we make our way towards the town.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I didn't want to stand there and argue with him from here until kingdom come." I grunt in agreement and let the conversation drop, not wanting to continue it. However the famous or infamous, which ever way you look at it, Hero of Time doesn't pick that up. "What do you think I should have done?" He asks, turning his head to watch me with those brilliant blue eyes.

"Why you asking me?" I snap back. "I'm not your babysitter."

"I'm asking you as my conscience." The man replies smoothly, not even batting an eyelash at my tone.

Snorting I stop in the middle of the path. Link stops a few seconds right after me so we're only a few feet away from each other. "Your conscience?" I speak slowly, thinking as I speak. "Link, it's YOU who's always telling me what's wrong and what's right. I only have a dim, understanding of it, being brought up by who I was. If you think that what you did was wrong, then it must have been wrong, but if you felt it was right then by the goddesses it may have been right. I'm not your conscience Link, you're your own."

Link smiles causing his eyes to crinkle at the corners. "You have a gift with words. You know that?"

I stare at the man incredulously. "And you have a personality disorder." I growl starting to walk again.

"Elita-"

Looking over my shoulder at the blonde I smile and say, "You're too serious sometimes."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: I am so sorry! I never thought I'd get swamped with school stuff again! I hate school! . This is a really quickly done chapter, I tried writing quickly so you guys wouldn't give up on me. I'm sorry I changed a lot of things from the game, but that's one of the things about fan fictions you make it your own in a way. There's not a lot of the story left, just one more battle and a few other things. Reviews are what keep me writing :) So if you can write a review, anything about the story, what you like, and what you don't. Even just a smiley face is enough for me. Enjoy guys! Hopefully I'll finish the next chapter quicker for you. I'm also really sorry for any mistakes, the website was being mean to me and kept screwing up :(  
**

Our footsteps sound loudly in the silent hallways. We force our breathing to remain silent as we climb stairway after stairway towards the top of Hyrule Castle. Every so often I look behind me to see if anyone's coming, but each time I look over my shoulder, I'm greeted by the sight of cold gray stone. Stifling a sigh I look ahead of me to where Link is opening a large wooden door. I can see the tense muscles in his back, and feel my stomach drop. The silence is setting both of us on our toes. It's unnatural spell seems to be wearing on us more then we'd like to admit.

Link waves me forward with a quick hand gesture. Holding onto my sword to keep it from clinking against my shield, I run lightly up the stairs and stop beside him. The man quickly catches my eyes before leaving the protective shadows of the door, and steeping into the hallway. He looks left and then right. A cold draft welcomes me as I slowly follow him. Shivering I pull my bow off my back from it's place right next to my shield and place an arrow quietly on the drawstring.

Link looks over at me and nods in satisfaction. Smiling softly I nod my head in the direction of the next staircase urging him onwards. He takes the hint and turns his back on me and begins to move carefully towards the red carpeted stairs. Letting go of my white ash bow with one hand I softly close the door. When I turn around to follow Link he's disappeared around the next staircase. Muttering curses to myself for getting behind I padded as fast as I dare towards the staircase.

Cautiously I peer around the stone corner and scan the staircase for any signs of life. The only thing that moves is my companion and his shadow. Heaving a silent sigh of relief I follow him up the soft carpeted stair way. Suddenly the man stops and raises his hand in a signal to freeze. Immediately I crouch and draw my bow. Ever so slowly, so that it doesn't creak, I bring the bowstring to the side of my face using my mouth as the guide for my thumb. Closing my right eye I aim for the middle of the hallway, certain that if anything were to attack us that's where they'd run.

We sit there for a few moments, tense and ready to leap into battle. But after seconds and then minutes pass Link glances at me and motions for me to stay still and silent. Scowling up at him I shake my head and before he can utter a word in argument I raise myself to my feet and crouching make my way up the stairs. Lowering my bow I inch up to the corner and take a deep breath, release it and then look around the corner. Three hags stand outside a door, obviously guarding it from the way they pace mechanically, swinging their weapons to and fro. Taking a deep breath I hide behind the corner again, and look over at Link.

Nodding at him I pull my bowstring taunt and with a fierce battle cry jump out from the protection of the wall. Snarling I pull the bowstring up and quickly fire at one hag. Swiftly I reach behind me and grab an arrow from it's safe place behind my shield. Quickly I string it onto my bow and fire at a second hag. Before I can knock a third arrow, for the last hag it comes rushing at me. It's dirty body stinks of death and something else I can't exactly place. Throwing my bow to the ground I pull my sword out of it's sheath and slash at the hag.

The hag does little to protect it's self and within a few moments it's laying dead at my feet. Poking my head back around the corner I smile at my lost looking companion. "You coming up or will I have to fight Ganondorf alone?"

"You're an idiot." Link spits starting towards me.

"Never said I wasn't." I retort walking over to my abandoned bow and picking it up.

"You really did invent the stupid game didn't you?" I burst out laughing at Link's supposedly hurtful comment, making the man scowl. "You sound like a rusty door." He growls pushing past me.

"You look like Ganondorf." I shoot back running to catch up.

"I feel like it to." He grumbles rubbing the back of his neck.

"I have to punish you some how." I flash him a dazzling smile as I slip past him and into the hallway beyond.

"Why you litt-" That's the only part of Link's come back that I hear, instead a softer quiet voice draws my attention. Turning my head around I strain my ears for more bits of sound waves. Closing my eyes I start pacing around Link, using all my concentration to focus on the small sound.

After a few moments of pacing I catch a louder note from the voice and follow it. Opening my eyes I walk across the stairs and up to a stone wall. Staring at the wall I raise a fist and lightly tap on wall. Scowling I turn to face Link. "There's a crack in the wall."

"What?" Link's eyes grow glassy as I begin to explain how the crack is bringing sound down from higher in the castle.

"Can they hear us?" He asks looking at the wall with a dark expression.

Shaking my head I place my hand over the crack. "I think it's a one way thing. We can hear them but they can't hear us."

"Good."

Link and I exchange a long glance before turning as one and continuing on our way through the castle. The sound of our footsteps is muffled by the thick carpet, and I can't help it when my thoughts take a turn for the worst. _What else could be muffled by this carpet?_ Link and I emerge from the hallway onto a large balcony. There are two large flights of stone steps, to our left and to our right. Link immediately goes left, and never being here before I just have to trust his judgement and follow him.

When we're halfway up the stairs a loud scream rings around the castle. Exchanging a look of horror we start scrambling up the slippery stairs, racing towards the direction of the scream. We reach the top only to have an arrow nearly miss our heads. Hissing in surprise I bring my bow up and aim in the direction the arrow came from. I smile evilly when I spot the archer and with no mercy what so ever I shoot the man in the head.

"Come on!"

Link grabs the back of my tunic and starts pulling me towards a large wooden door with silver and gold metal working on it. Voices can be heard from behind the door, loud obnoxious voices. Link raises his hand to open the door, but I grab his hand and shake my head. _'Wait.'_ I mouth to him pointing towards the door.

The man catches on to what I'm trying to say and leans against the door, with his ear planted right against the wood. I watch as his expression changes from mystified, to shock, to horror, to something I can't quite place. Frowning in confusion I tap on his shoulder making him jump and turn to face me. His eyes widen in horror as he bends down and whispers into my ear, "Zelda and Ganondorf are in there. But they're talking about something. I keep hearing; kill, sister, slave, rule, and words like that."

My eyes shift towards the door as a cry comes from within the chamber. "Do you think they're planning together?" I demand pulling away from the man and gripping the door's large handle.

"I think so."

"Shall we?"

"I want to kill him."

"Fine."

Link flashes me a surprised look as I push open the heavy doors. _You want Ganondorf fine. I want my sister._ Snarling I step into the darkly light room and scream, "You bastards!"

"Well well, if it isn't my precious sister." A familiar sneering voice whispers around the room.

"My Queen, I'll kill her for you."

"No my King. I want to kill her myself."

_King? Queen? They're acting as if they're married or something!_ Bringing my bow up I notch an arrow. "Show yourselves!" I snarl glaring around the room. I can feel Link's prescience beside me, and it gives me strength.

We wait for a few moments as figures appear in the shadows. "Elita. Link. Welcome once more to Hyrule Castle. My castle, my kingdom, my everything."

Growling I pull back on the bowstring, and aim at my sister's head. "You sure about that?" I spit.

"Of course I am." Zelda whispers staring at me with undisguised loathing.

"So sorry about this Elita, but I finally found my Queen." Ganondorf's smooth voice sounds like an earthquake compared to Zelda's quiet one.

"Link stop him!"

"How am I supposed to do that Midna?" Link snaps at the voice from before.

"Do it before he sucks both of you into the Twilight Realm."

Frowning I ignore the conversation between Link and the unknown female, and close my right eye. _Good bye Zelda. Maybe we could have been good friends, if we had grown up as sisters._ Taking a deep breath I release the arrow. It streaks through the air like a brown missile, and sinks it's self right into my sister's chest. Blood starts to well up around the arrow and stain my sister pure white dress. "May the Goddesses forgive your sins." I say harshly to my now dead sister.

I can see Ganondorf's shock as I turn to him with hollowed eyes. "You going to kill my Elita?" He demands stepping behind something.

"No." I whisper loading my bow once more. "Link I'll shoot him, after that it's up to you to kill him. Make sure you kill him, he is not allowed to live."

"Elita-"

"That is a royal command Link Monom."

I feel dead inside. Like everything has been sucked out of me, and been thrown into the world. Pulling back the bowstring I step into the shadows and aim at the glint of silver metal I can see. Smiling with wild glee I let the arrow loose. A satisfying cry of pain lets me know I've hit my target. Dropping my bow I unsheathe my sword and run back to Link's side.

"Now what?" He asks giving me a frustrated look.

"He'll come. Trust me."

"Trust her Hero of Time, and you may end up dead!" Ganondorf's scream grates against our ear drums causing us to flinch. When we straighten back up he's standing in front of us, an arrow poking out of a crack in his armour where his shoulder plate meets his arm plate. "Have fun in the world of the twili, Hero."

With a throaty growl he grabs Link by the front of his tunic and throws him over his shoulder and into a dark portal that suddenly appears on the back wall. Gasping in outrage I hare towards the portal dodging around Ganondorf's bulk. Gritting my teeth I force my feet to move towards the wall faster and faster. Closing my eyes I dive through the air and onto the other side of the thing.

I land with a thud a second before the portal closes with a small sucking sound. Looking over my shoulder at the place where it once was I frown. _How are we going to get back?_ I wonder as I push myself to my feet. Looking around I feel my heart tug in pity as the dark gloomy horizon greets me. "Elita?"

Turning I look at Link with a smile, only to have a wave of dismay wash over my at the look of horror on his face. "Link? What's wrong?"

Link's shadow peels away from the ground and bounds over to me. When it reaches me it stops and leans over me. Though it's not his shadow. It's a small blueish green girl, covered in black markings. I swallow nervously as I stare into the girl's red eyes. "I wonder why she's like this."

"Why I'm like what?" I question the girl, as I take a step away from her enquiring gaze.

The twili smiles at me, and jumps backwards to become Link's shadow once more. I stare at the man with patient curiosity. "Elita..." He begins but the words die as they leave his mouth. His blue orbs close and he takes a deep breath before snapping them open and half yells, "You look like a fox!"

* * *

**LINK**

Elita stares at me with undisguised shock. Or what I imagine to be shock. It's hard to tell what's running through her mind, when she looks like a ... like a... well like a fox. The fox/ Elita starts to examine herself, lashing her tail, examining her paws and her fur. I giver her a few minutes to get used to the shock. "Are you okay?" I ask crouching beside her so that our faces are closer. She shoots me a 'What do you think?' look, making me laugh.

She bares her fangs and growls deeply, her black eyes narrowing in anger. "Relax, everything will get better."

The girl just rolls her eyes and walks in a circle on clumsy paws. Her pelt is standing on end, which doesn't surprise me. The first time I became a wolf well... Let's just say she's dealing with it better then I did. Rising from my crouch I take in the world of the twili. It has a dull gray sky, lined with orange here and there, just like at dawn or twilight. _No wonder they're called the twili._ The thought flashes through my head, leaving behind a trail of amusement. "We should probably start heading out."

I hear a bark and look down to see Elita already heading for the building we can see. The girl trips over a rock and falls onto her face. Snorting in amusement I walk over and bend down to help her up. It's going to be a long walk, but if Elita keeps falling on her face, I'll have a source of entertainment.

* * *

**ELITA**

Link swipes the curtain of black particles with the glowing sword. The particles part around it creating a small hole in the curtain. I watch mesmerized as he then jumps across the chasm and lands on the other side in a perfectly balanced crouch. The man looks over his shoulder at me, encouraging me to jump with his eyes. Taking a deep breath I start running for edge. As my paws reach the cliff edge the particles start to fall once more. Gasping I fumble as my hind paws leave the ground.

The far cliff starts to come towards me, but it's obvious that I'm not going to make it. The edge of my paws grasp for the edge of the cliff, and as I feel rough ground beneath my pads I sink my claws into it. My body slams into the cliff leaving me winded and scrambling to find a paw hold. Goddesses save me!My claws start to slip and I fall farther down the cliff. My head is now below the cliff ledge, and I'm still falling.

Teeth sink into my scruff sending a wave of pain through my mind. Gasping I try to dig my claws deeper into ground,only to hear a growl. Whimpering in fear I work my claws out of the ground and allow myself to be dragged. The teeth drop me onto solid ground, and I land in a painful mess of limbs. My eyes are closed shut tightly,and I'm panting in fear. I take a deep shuddering breath and feel my nerves calming down. Opening my eyes slowly I look up into the face of a gray wolf.

Springing to my feet I dance away from the wolf only to have it follow me. Snarling at the wolf I lift my lips and bare my fangs at it. The wolf smiles and sits down with a bark of laughter. There's something familiar about it's intelligent blue eyes. Cautiously I take a step forward and prick my ears. With a blur of movement the wolf leaps into the air and lands as a man. Yelping in fear I back away from the now familiar figure.

"Surprised?" Link asks amusement dancing in his eyes and voice. Growling I pointedly turn my back on the Hero of Time and start walking towards the door. The man's hands grab me and he lifts me into the air. Yipping at him I struggle in his grip. "Relax Elita." He whispers soothingly into my ear. "I'm not going to hurt you."

_Says you._ I think in a snarky tone to myself, but I stop moving. "Link." Both Link and I turn our heads as Midna emerges from the shadows. "Zant is in the next room."

_Zant?_ A cold wave of panic and fear rushes through me, clawing at my heart. Link immediately senses something wrong with me and let's me go. I land awkwardly on the smooth black tiled floor with three legs. "Elita you wait out here."

Shaking my head I start to walk towards the door that conceals Zant. "Elita Romonte I mean it. Don't go any closer or else!" I ignore the man and continue walking towards the door against my better judgement. The sound of his boot hitting the floor makes me wonder what the 'or else' is. The man grabs my tail and pulls me backwards away from the door. "Didn't you hear me?" He demands, his voice rising with anger.

Growling I slowly nod my head and flash the door a dark look. "Please Elita. Just this one battle."

But it's not just this one battle! There was that battle with the Ice Beast! Not able to take it anymore I stand and once again start walking towards the door. A large warm hand grabs my tail and pulls my backwards. Growling I swipe a big black paw at the hand clutching my tail. My stubby claws tear a little bit of flesh as they connect with his hand. Link lets go with a cry that's more surprised the hurt. "Elita please!" His voice takes on a beseeching tone. His begging is starting to work.

I can feel myself giving up, at the thought of hurting him anymore. Heaving a sigh I settle down on my haunches. Closing my eyes I listen to the soft sounds of the twilight world. _I want to fight. I know I could be of some use, so why do I feel like I should listen to him? Ughn I've been so useless lately... _Opening my eyes I stare across the short ledge and into the clouds of twilight.

"I think you should listen to him." Midna pops out of the shadows directly in front of me, much to my surprise. "He wouldn't be saying it if he didn't care." _I know that. If I didn't I'd be a retard._

The look I give her must loud and clear because she prances over to Link's side. "Elita?"

_This is getting so annoying._ The thought is bitter and cruel, but to me it feels justified. The blonde haired man pushes past me and opens the door. With one quick look over his shoulder he disappears into the blackness behind the door.

My heart jumps into my throat as I sit there in the darkening world. Black particles fly around the world, dancing and weaving in the small breeze that seems to come from every direction. My eyes track a larger particle as it dips and weaves around the rocks around my feet. Another joins it and together the black objects merge to create an even larger particle. A part of me feels so melancholy that I have to force myself not to jump up and run after Link and Midna.

Screaming comes from the darkness of the door, as I sit there uselessly. Pinning my ears back against my head I rise to my paws and stare desperately into the darkness. More screams rattle my ear drums and with a surge of will power I turn my back on the door. The screams only get louder the longer I ignore them. _Fuck it._ Whipping around I dash into the shadows of the door and hare towards the screams.

The pale gray stone walls and soft blue floors of the Twilight Palace glow with an eerie blue light. All the designs spiral towards the far end of the room, where they meet up in a huge pattern behind a large throne. The room is easily as big as the throne room back in the Hyrule Castle. The architecture of the room amazes me, with such smooth edges and curving designs that pop away from the wall. All of it is made out of bluish gray stone, making each place where they connect with the gray wall visible. Stairs lead up to the throne, each detail on the stairs and the railings lining each side of them have such painstaking detail. The beauty of the palace room is breath taking, and I would love to examine it more, were it not for the fight going on right in front of my eyes.

Link slashes at the figure that must be Zant, only to have Zant block it with blades producing from his ridiculously long black sleeves. The force of the blow would have shaken even the strongest of temple bosses, but Zant barely moves under the pressure. With a careless flick on his wrist the Usurper King of Twilight sends the hero crashes against a wall. The scream that erupts from my mouth sounds more human then animal as I leap at the twili with claws extended. The King turns to meet my attack with both of his blades raised. Snarling with fury I slam into his stomach and dig my claws into his clothing. _Why do our battles always seem to have one of us saving the others ass?_

Zant swipes at me with one of the swords only to hit himself. Not fatally but enough to break some skin. A blur of green out of the corner of my eye lets me know that Link is once more on his feet. The whistle of metal through air indicates that I'm about to have my head chopped off if I don't move my ass. Thinking quickly I let go of the thick material hanging off of Zant's thin frame and fall backwards to the floor. The scream of pain the comes from Zant a millisecond after I fall lets me know I made a smart move. The sore move, but the one that keeps me alive.

I watch from my spot on the floor as Zant drops both his swords, each one landing on either side of my body, and grabs his blood soaked chest. Crying out in anguish the twili dances around the room screaming curse after curse at Link and I. Heartbeats later the man falls to the ground in a pile of ice cold limbs. My sensitive nose picks up the smell of death as the room turns cold. _We should go..._ I think distractedly as I pad over to stand beside Link.

The man smiles down at me and without looking at Zant's dead body heads for the room. "Thank you." Midna whispers her eyes filled with sad regret. Raising my tail I beckon for her to follow us. I don't want her to leave us yet, not after what we just did. We barely know each other, and yet I have a strong feeling we'll grow close, maybe close enough to be friends.

The twili settles on my back with a small sigh, her tiny hands grasp the scruff of my neck and her knees hold tightly onto my rib cage. I wait for her to securely fasten herself to my back before taking off at a lope after Link. With the twili sitting on my back, the man I love striding ahead of me, and one of my worst enemies slain, I feel as if the whole world is mine for the taking. As we burst into the soft light of twilight realm I feel myself starting to feel hopeful for the first time since our fight began.


	13. Chapter 13

As Link and I touch down once more in Hyrule, we find ourselves staring at a half destroyed castle. The doors leading out of the throne room are only held in place by a hinge or two. Stones from the pillars that once stood tall and proud are all over the place, carelessly thrown in what must have been fits of rage. "Ganondorf." I hiss fear fueling my anger, and hatred.

"I wonder where he went." Link murmurs grabbing my hand and squeezing it lightly.

"Away, hopefully."

"Is that truly what you want Elita?" Link and I freeze as Ganondorf begins to pick his way through the rubble towards us. "Do you really want me to leave without a trace?"

"Yes!" The word falls from my mouth without hesitation. "You've caused so much death and destruction, and more would only come! Do you really think the people would follow you after everything you've done?"

"Like they would follow you?"

The question pierces me like an arrow and I'm left stumbling for an answer. "I-I..."

"They would follow her more then you." Link jumps in his voice hard. "Elita has given so much for them, sacrificed everything countless times." _No I haven't... I've just done what anyone would have done._ The thought is so unlike me, so unsure of myself that I half wonder if someone's messing with my head.

"It doesn't matter." Both men turn to look at me, ceasing their pointless banter. Drawing myself up to my full height I draw on my last bit of energy. "Ganondorf. I, Elita of the Royal House of Hyrule, so hereby banish you from the land. You have until tomorrow at sunrise to disappear, after this if you are seen in Hyrule you will be punished."

"And the punishment?" The man demands his eyes narrowing in thoughtfulness.

"Death."

"And you think you can kill me? I am chosen by the gods Elita."

**THE GODS CAN TAKITH WHAT THE GODS GIVITH. **

Dark red and purple lights come in through the windows, the doors and holes in the walls. They all seem to take random paths through the rubble, but within a few moments of them appearing the join together in a bright shower of light. All three of us blink and raise our hands to cover our eyes. When we remove our hands and dare look there is a dark skinned woman standing before us.

The woman has red hair tied in a long braid that flows behind her. Her robes are red almost like the thieves of the desert, but the red adorned on her is redder then any red I've ever seen. Jewels are present everywhere on her body, from her thick golden necklace to her think anklets. Her very prescience radiates power.

"My Goddess!" Ganondorf sinks to his knees a look of horror spreading over his face.

**I TAKITH BACK MINE POWER WHICH I HAD GIVITH TO YOU. YOU ARE NO LONGER A CHOSEN OF THE GODDESS DIN.**

With those words the woman disappears in a flash of red light, leaving all of us standing there stunned. Shaking my head slowly I dare not try to understand what just happened. Turning to Ganondorf I watch as he shakes in his boots. "Leave."

The man looks at me with hollow lifeless eyes. "I-"

"Leave." This time my voice is quiet, but the word more forceful. "Leave before I kill you."

The threat hangs in the air, reinforced by the fact that Link has just drawn the Master Sword. Ganondorf takes one look at the sword before heading for the doors. As the man reaches the doors he looks over his shoulder. Our eyes meet for the briefest of seconds before he disappears into the gathering darkness. I stand there beside Link as the moon begins to climb across the sky.

"We did it." He says his voice husky with relief.

"I thought it would be different."

"How?"

Frowning I reply, "I thought we would have to kill him one day. But instead we let him go."

"Everything he had was taken from him Elita. He deserves a little compassion."

"What if he tries to-"

Link cuts me off by placing a hand over my mouth. "Then we shall deal with it when the time comes Princess."

A part of me wants to believe his words, but another knows that I should have killed him when I had the chance. Link smiles and removes his hand from over my mouth. We stare at each other as he leans down and touches his forehead to mine. His blue eyes close and he steals a kiss. _Maybe it is over._ I think as I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. _Now we can all live in peace._

* * *

People bow as I walk the streets of Castle Town. It's unnerving and I have to admit a little frightening. I'm not accustomed to so much attention. Merchants try to sell things to me, and give me things that will apparently keep me young for centuries. I ignore all of them, an amazing feat when they throw themselves at my feet. I'm here on business, and business only.

Turning left I spot a familiar statuesque figure. "Telma!" I call raising my hand to catch the woman's attention.

"Elita hun!" Telma sweeps my off my feet in a bone crushing hug. "And where's Link?"

"He's back at the Castle." I reply hugging the woman. "He's taking care of a few things."

"I see. Well come on in hun, and I'll get you something to drink."

Telma leads the way into her strangely empty bar. Smiling with gratitude for the privacy, I take a seat at the bar. "How's business?" I ask in an attempt to start up a normal conversation.

"Never been better. I actually have to close down during the day to stop people from overwhelming me." Telma sets down a cup of beer in front of me and watches as I take a sip of the delightfully tasteful drink.

"That's good."

"And how's life as a princess?"

"I'm not a princess."

Telma smiles and sits down on a stool beside me. "Last I heard-"

"Your sources are wrong Telma." My voice turns hard as I struggle to control the wave of emotions building inside me. "I'm not about to accept the throne, and for good reasons."

"You think the people will accept that?" She questions pouring more beer into my cup.

"When I find the right person they will."

"And who's the right person?"

I shoot her a dirty look and retort, "If I knew I wouldn't be running my ass all over looking for the sign I was promised."

"Well now hun I thi-"

"Telma you in here?" A man pokes his head into the bar, his eyes wide and curious. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize-"

"It's fine sweetheart. Come on in." Telma beckons the man in and turns to me. "Elita hun this is Jasper, a friend of mine. He grew up in Kakariko Village, but lately he's been traveling around. Seeing the world."

I examine the man through half closed eyes. He's covered in dust from traveling. He has a stubborn chin, and a hooked nose. His eyes are dark green, flecked with bits of blue and hazel. His dark brown hair is cropped short, and pushed away from his worn face. He's skin looks to be pale beneath all the dust and dirt. Across his nose is a dash of freckles

"Your Highness." He bows to me as he catches my eye.

"Please I would rather you didn't."

Jasper straightens up and flashes me a dazzling smile. "If that is what you prefer."

The man sits next to me on the last available stool. He and Telma begin to talk, each filling the other in with news and stories. I sit there listening to both of them with half an ear. "Your Highness?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you find the strength to do everything?"

Sighing I turn to face him so that we can speak properly. "You look a lot like Sir Pax." I observe narrowing my eyes in thought.

Jasper's laugh echoes loudly in the empty tavern. "That would be, because he is my father Your Highness."

"You're Regis?" I demand jumping off my stool and grabbing his collar.

"Indeed I am. But I go by Jasper while I'm in the city."

I shake the boy roughly, my happiness erupting from within me. "Don't you understand what this means? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

* * *

"He's your cousin?" The look on Link's face is torn between disbelief and hopefulness. Both of us stare at Regis as he is welcomed into the castle by the many servants. "Have you checked his background yet?"

"Of course I have." I huff shooting the blonde haired man a dirty look. "He checks out."

"So you're going to name him the heir?"

Nodding slowly I answer quietly, "I've spoken with him about it, and he has agreed to take the throne if that is what I wish."

"And then we can go home?"

"Of course we can." I whisper embracing the man in a warm hug.

* * *

Royal scribes dressed in the Royal family colours line the throne room walls. Beside me stand Link dressed in his usual green tunic, and white breeches. On my other side stands Jasper, tall and proud and wearing a deep blue tunic and black pants. Both men wear swords, polished so that they gleam in the bright light from the hole in the roof. The blue and gold dress I wear ripples in the slight breeze that the open doors let in.

People speak in a low buzz as they wait for me to begin. Looking first at Link and then at Jasper I raise my hands for silence. The people begin to quiet down, but it takes minutes for silence to envelop the room. Smiling I lower my hands and usher the scribes forth.

"I welcome all of you."

"We thank you for the welcome." The scribes reply their voices shaking.

"You all know who I am, so I see no need for an introduction. Today I have called you all here to introduce my cousin Sir Regis the Dragon."

Regis steps forward to bow to the court. In the crowd I can spot my uncle, his father, beaming with pride. "I am humbled by your welcome." Regis's voice carries easily through the crowd.

"I am welcoming Regis into the Royal family of Hyrule." A few mutters here and there, but overall this is no surprise to the court. "He will have the full rights as a member of the royal family, and I hereby name him Prince Regis the Dragon."

The court calls my cousin by his name, and bow to him as is his new right as Prince. Silence. The people stare at me, waiting for whatever comes next. "I, Elita Princess of Hyrule, do hereby name Regis, Prince of Hyrule as heir to the Hylian Throne. I renounce my title, and pass on all duties to my adopted brother. My last act is to pick a date for his coronation, which is to be the day after tomorrow."

I had been expecting outrage, disappointment, hurt. But nothing happens, a few people stare at me in shock and bewilderment, but most seem to accept the fact that I just handed the kingdom over to my cousin. After a few moments of standing there, Regis offers me an arm I take it and together we step off the platform, and walk out of the room leaving Link to follow in our footsteps.

As soon as we leave the room I slip my arm from my cousins and stop. "Cousin..."

Regis raises his hand and smiles. "Elita I know what you are going to say. I say you packing your bags last night. I wish you would stay for the coronation and the feast, but I would not dream of keeping you here."

"I am sorry Regis. But this isn't where I belong anymore." Link steps up to stand beside me and grasps my hand. "I'm going to Ordona, but if you ever need me, just send a message."

I turn to go but Link doesn't move. He turns to look at me over his should and tells me, "I have one more thing to do before we go Elita."

Turning to my cousin he bows. "Your Highness, I wish to ask something of you."

"Oh?" Regis raises a dark eyebrow as Link bows before him. "And what is that Hero of Time?"

Link straightens up quickly his green tunic stretching with him. Squeezing my hand he announces, "I wish to ask for your cousins hand in marriage."

I gasp quietly causing Regis's eyes turn to focus on me for a moment before turning back to Link. "And why do you believe I should allow that?" My cousin keeps his voice nonchalant, cool and aloof.

"I love her more then anything Your Highness, and I can't go a day without her. I swear to protect her from harm, and to cherish her everyday. I want to grow old with her, and have a family." Link turns to look at me, his blue eyes blazing with love and affection. "She's my everything."

"Hmm. What do you have to say to this cousin?" Regis winks a dark green eye at me, a large mischievous smile lighting up his face.

I pull Link towards me and kiss him fiercely. The man wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me off the ground. I break the kiss and bury my head in his shoulder. Tears of joy and happiness stream down my face as I whisper into his ear, "Of course you insubstantial fool."

"I love you." Link murmurs his voice rough with emotion.

"I love you too."

**Author's note:**

**I am so sorry that this chapter is really short, and really crappy. I wanted to hurry and finish it before exams and other school work swamped me again. But now Legendz is finally over. I don't know how long I've been working on it now. Too long for me to remember when I actually first dreamed up Elita the Spy. I have to admit she is one of my favourite OCs, just because she goes through so many changes. Yes in the end she marries Link :D Ganondorf doesn't die, which may have caused some of you to get mad at me :'( but I didn't want Elita or Link to end up killing anyone else. Elita doesn't become Queen :P I never wanted it for her even when I originally created her. Regis was created rather late in the story, and the part where Zelda dies was actually a spur of the moment thing. Anyways please READ AND REVIEW! If I get two reviews I'll probably write a epilogue for you guys :D I hope you guys enjoyed the story, I had a lot of fun writing it. :)  
**


End file.
